The Big Shakeup
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: The wizarding world goes through some big changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter couldn't help grinning as he thought about how easy it was to sneak away from Privet drive and get to Grimmauld place, with the help of his godfather. Knowing Voldemort had returned Harry and Sirius both believed Harry should be with witches and wizards, not stuck with muggles. But also, Sirius knew that if Harry had to remain inside the house the entire holidays, he would go crazy. Harry just didn't want to have anything to do with the Dursley's anymore, he wanted to spend time with his godfather. He had gone straight upstairs when he arrived, without speaking to the Dursley's, he waited until it was dark, then left.

Harry had sent Hedwig off first, then he took a bag from the garage since he would have to leave his trunk. He packed the few things he did want to keep, apart from his cloak, Firebolt and photo album, Harry packed his books and the few pieces of clothing that actually fit. Harry had used his cloak but Sirius had caused a diversion so the two members of the order of the phoenix would be looking the other way when Harry snuck out of the house under his cloak. Harry got a few streets away where he found Sirius waiting in his dog form, they went behind some trees, Sirius changed back then apparated Harry directly into the old Black home.

Even though Sirius said the order of the phoenix could use the house, and Albus Dumbledore cast the fidelius charm, and he made himself secret keeper. That charm will not prevent Sirius, as a Black by blood or anyone he was touching from apparating directly into the house. Sirius had changed those wards so they would only recognise Sirius and Harry. He did not want to take the chance that his cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, both death eaters, could get inside. They were both Blacks by birth. He was able to add Harry since Harry's great grandmother was born a Black. Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, Harry's great grandfather.

The first few meetings of the order of the phoenix had Sirius do a lot of thinking, but he also watched how everyone acted while in his home. He knew most of the order, one was his second cousin, from the part of the family that didn't follow the dark arts. Tonks was the only person who seemed to remember that the house belonged to Sirius even if he didn't like his old home. Sirius knew a war was about to start but he still didn't like the way he was being treated, or how everyone thought they could do anything they wanted without his permission.

Sirius had explained to Harry on the night he arrived about something he wanted to do. He was never sure if he would ever get his name cleared so this was a good way of making sure no one could ever touch the Black money or any of the properties. He also wanted to make sure Harry was looked after. Eventually Sirius wanted Harry to leave England with him, but he wasn't sure if Harry would want to leave his friends, or his home. He hadn't asked Harry about leaving, he thought he would wait and see what would happen once everyone found out what Sirius had done. Even though Harry agreed to the idea Sirius presented, he reluctantly accepted what his godfather wanted from him. Sirius contacted the Black account manager at Gringotts, who organised everything.

Harry and Sirius didn't want anyone to know that Harry was there, at least not yet. Sirius couldn't trust Kreacher so he removed the house elf's memories then set Kreacher free. Harry was worried about letters arriving for him from his friends, anyone from the order might see the owls arrive there. Sirius had an idea, having a house elf that was good, loyal and trustworthy would help with any owls that might arrive in the owlery, which was on the top floor of the house. Harry had called Dobby, they spoke for a while with Dobby begging to belong to Harry, so Sirius did the small ritual which would bind Dobby to Harry. After that the little elf wanted to work and get the old dirty home cleaned up for his new master and his new master's godfather. They did explain about the owls, so Dobby had used some elf magic that way he would know when an owl arrived, and they could only arrive in the owlery. Harry had spoken to Hedwig and explained that she couldn't be seen, she seemed happy just to be able to come and go as she pleased.

'Morning Sirius,' Harry sat at the kitchen table ready for breakfast.

'Morning pup, so ready to eat?'

'Yeah, before the house gets invaded again and I have to stay hidden. I wanted to ask you something though.'

'You can ask me anything.'

'I heard a rumour, after taking your O.W.L.s you can leave Hogwarts, is that true?'

'Yes, are you thinking of leaving at the end of the school year?'

'Yeah, more so now, but if he finds out I left and staying here he might try to force me back with them. If he gets angry when I refuse then he might…um, well, I hate thinking this Sirius, but he might turn you in to make me cooperate.'

'I've had the same thought pup, he knows you would be safe here, I tried to tell him, Remus did, Tonks did, even Molly did, but he wanted you there. It doesn't make sense pup, after what you went through in the graveyard you needed to be with people who cared about you, who you cared about, which wasn't those muggles.'

'I did need this time with you Sirius, but only you. Mrs Weasley would have spelled me to a bed and fed me soup. I know she cares but she tries to act like my mother, I won't let anyone replace my mother.'

'No one could ever replace Lily, but I wanted you with me as well. It's taken me all this time to get well after the dementors but I still would have been fine if you stayed with me. It's not like you aren't old enough to take care of yourself, but you still could have stayed with me. I am your legal guardian, yet Albus believes he knows what's best in regards to you. This time he was wrong by making you return to those muggles.'

'He's been wrong a lot of times Sirius. But why I mentioned this, is there a way to make an emergency escape plan of some sort, I mean for both of us, just in case? I know it would mean staying in hiding, but I don't care.'

Sirius finished putting the food on the table then sat opposite, 'As you know I never bothered working, I never needed to, but I did work for the order. Apart from Remus and your parent's, I was also close to Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were both aurors. There was one meeting that I had with them about security and safety, I wanted to know if they could help with quick escapes if it was needed. They said the easiest and safest was a port key, but if the place you were staying at when you needed to escape was warded then the port key would need to be spelled to match the wards. I wanted all the order members to have an emergency port key on them, but only the aurors can legally make them. Frank liked to go by the book, but Alice was scared, for her family and friends. She knew how to make them she just didn't like doing behind her husband back. She taught me how to make a port key then how to make them match the wards of a property so I could escape without the wards holding me in. I planned to make one for me, Remus, Peter and your parent's, it was only a few days later that…your parent's were gone.'

'So can you make us both one?'

'I'll do it tonight after everyone has left. Do you have any idea where you would like to go?'

'No, I just have a feeling that we will need to leave, and quickly. There is no use staying in this country since Fudge is bloody useless. He's allowing Voldemort to build up his army, then when it's too late he will expect people like the order to deal with it. But you also explained how he cut funds to departments like the aurors. Right now he is mouthing off that I'm lying but once Voldemort is seen he will even want the-boy-who-lived on his side, which will never happen. I won't allow anyone to use me, especially an idiot like him.'

'He will definitely come running the moment there's proof Voldemort has returned. I feel the same, I will not allow that fucking idiot to have anything to do with you.'

'Thanks Sirius, I just have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen. I'm not sure it's with Voldemort, Fudge and the idiots at the ministry, or even Dumbledore. I mean I've told you all the things that has gone on at Hogwarts and you've said it, those situations seemed suspicious. It could all be innocent on the old man's part, or he's just too old to keep running the school. I don't know, I just want to be prepared.'

'Then we'll work that out tonight, but you better head back upstairs, they will start arriving any time. We'll sneak out when everyone has left.'

'Okay,' Harry hugged his godfather then hurried back upstairs. Sirius had closed off the third floor so Harry would have space to spread out, and not be stuck hiding in one room. He had his own bedroom, bathroom and sitting room, there was a library and an office, he had access to the owlery as well.

Even though a lot of the books in the library were on the dark arts, they were still interesting to Harry. Some made him sick, but there were a lot of other books, which Harry read eagerly. He never really had a chance to just curl up on a sofa and read, he never could at the Dursley's and there was too much school work to do at Hogwarts. Now he had time, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Harry did wonder how long it might take before anyone found out he wasn't at the Dursley's. If Dumbledore found out that Harry wasn't there than he would believe Harry would be with Sirius. It had been two weeks since he arrived, he hadn't received any letters, which Harry felt was strange. They set Dobby to get letters but so far Harry hadn't received any. Ron and Hermione usually wrote him and often sent him some food or snacks. The old man usually wrote mainly to say Harry had to be careful and stay in doors. That is the one thing that made him angry, Albus Dumbledore expected Harry, a fifteen year old boy to remain inside a small room for more than two months. But Harry decided since the old man was not related to him in anyway, then he wouldn't do what Dumbledore wanted, at least not when he was outside of Hogwarts. This was his time and he was going to spend it with someone he cared about, his family, Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

While Sirius was waiting for the order of the phoenix to arrive, he went into his office to finish making the new map, one for the house. He wanted to make sure that Harry would be safe, that no one would try to sneak around. He also wanted to make sure that no one went snooping in rooms they shouldn't. He had made sure the wards were linked to Harry, so he worked on those, he wanted to keep Mad-eye Moody's eye from seeing Harry if he decided to have a look around using his creepy eye. Normally Moody's eye could see through anything, unless they were warded with specific spells. The Black wards were some of the oldest and most powerful, and even though they were also dark arts wards, Sirius still used them. He didn't care, he would do anything to protect his godson, even if that meant using the dark arts. Sirius would never intentionally kill anyone, nor would he torture anyone, but he would still use illegal spells to keep Harry safe and protected.

It was a very long meeting. Later that afternoon when the order left, Sirius headed up to the third floor, he found Harry sitting on the floor with books around him.

'What are you doing pup?'

'Just reading up on more advanced spells. If for any reason I get into a fight I want a wider range of spells to use. Remus was a great teacher Sirius, but he mainly taught about dark creatures, that doesn't help in a fight. I learnt a lot while I was studying for the tournament, it made me realise how much is out there and how much I need to learn, especially now.'

'You do, being here allows you that freedom as well. It's good that you want to know more, so if you need help or a spell demonstrated I can help with that.'

'I know, thanks Sirius. So what happened at the meeting?'

'It was mainly centred around Voldemort, and how to get people to realise the truth. There has been more recruiting, so there were a couple more people here. Albus did tell me that the Weasley family will be arriving here late next week, to stay, it would be safer for them. Hermione will arrive at the same time.'

'So he just said they are coming, he didn't ask if it's alright with you?'

'Nope.'

'Then we wait a week before sending the letter to Dumbledore. Okay, should I write to them since they obviously haven't bothered to write to me? Only Fred and George have written, to fill me in, they want me to know how they are spending that thousand galleons I gave them. But I haven't heard a word from Ron or Hermione.'

'Yes, try to find out why they haven't written. I mean they are friends, you would think they were concerned about how your dealing with everything.'

'Yeah, they know I was really pissed off with them, I figured they would try to keep on my good side. I did tell them that if they went behind my back, or betray me again then we wouldn't be friends anymore. They already know I don't trust them, not like I used to.'

'I don't blame you, friends should not act like that. Write, find out why they have been silent,' Sirius stopped, 'On second thought, wait until they arrive, work it for the day after. I'll explain my reasoning soon,' Sirius held out some parchment for Harry, 'Read that.'

Harry read, he smiled, 'So we have a way of getting back at the Daily Prophet for all the lies they keep writing.'

'Yep, Grindtooth made sure that witch weekly knew who the owner was now since I can't be recognised. They know now that anything the Daily Prophet writes about you will be countered by them, with facts. I believe from next week many will drop their subscriptions for the Daily Prophet, unless they can come up with proof. Did you send that letter off to Skeeter?'

'Yep, she will either stop writing lies or go register which means she will lose her sneaky ability to get all those juicy stories. She should have it by now, so tomorrow's paper will be interesting. She might use another reporter to write her lies but once the story in Witch Weekly comes out, they might realise what could happen to their reputation and their jobs once the truth and facts are published in one of this countries most popular magazine.'

'They will, but I had a thought, Tonks mentioned something to me before she left. Now you know her dad is a muggleborn, right?'

'Yeah, you told me how Andromeda's sisters now think of her as an enemy because she married a muggleborn.'

'Well, Ted, I haven't seen him in a long time, but I only met him a twice before I went to Azkaban. He's a lawyer that works in the magical world and the muggle world. He originally did magical law, but he realised with so many muggleborns or halfbloods that were raised in the muggle world that there should be lawyers that could handle both. Well, Tonks said you should think of hiring a lawyer, first to sue the Daily Prophet for the lies, they won't be able to prove they were telling the truth where you can. Second, those books that mention you and your parent's, half of what's written is speculation yet it's published as factual events. Another thing, those authors are making money on your name and your parent's deaths, yet you get nothing, that's just wrong.'

'It is, okay, so I would need to write to Ted, then see if he would be willing to take me on as a client knowing what type of people he would be going up against. He would also need to think of the danger.'

'He will need to know, but because of who Andromeda's sister's are, they already have a home that's warded. Okay, one bit of information Albus mentioned, he is still having trouble finding someone to take defence against the dark arts.'

'I can't blame him really, but he's also at fault. First year he had Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort, then dies. Second year he hired Lockhart who turned out to be a fraud then he tried to obliviate Ron and me but ended up losing his own memory. Third year Remus was great, but Snape made sure everyone knew about Moony, the bastard. Fourth year he hired a crazy x-auror who turned out to be a death eater. One died, one locked up in St Mungo's, one had to leave and the real Mad-eye ended up being a prisoner in his own trunk.'

Sirius chuckled, 'When you say it like that then it's no wonder no one wants the job. But seriously Harry, if Albus can't get anyone then the ministry can interfere and hire someone.'

'Which means the idiot Fudge will have a spy at Hogwarts, but also someone that might try to stop us telling everyone Voldemort is back.'

'Exactly, Albus is not giving up, he just hopes he can find someone in time.'

'I hate Snape Sirius, but he does want that job, so why doesn't he give it to the greasy git then get another potions teacher?'

'I'm not sure Harry, he tells us he trusts Snape, but won't give him the job he wants. It would make the most sense to stick Snape in defence and get someone else for potions.'

'I heard a rumour that the defence against the dark arts position is cursed, could that be possible?'

'Anything is possible with magic pup, but maybe that's the reason. If it is cursed then he would run the risk of losing Snivellius, whether through injury, death or some other thing that could have him leaving Hogwarts.'

'Which would be a good thing. That's why I lost my respect for Dumbledore Sirius, he allows Snape to bully the students. How are we supposed to learn with him acting like that? He might hold a grudge against you and my father but I never did a thing to him yet he tries to get me expelled every year. He makes sure I lose more points than any other student and I end up in detention with him more than you and my dad had detentions, yet I didn't do anything wrong. That's why I stopped worrying about points.'

'Okay, mention that to Ted Tonks when you speak with him, maybe he will have an idea that might help. I can't say anything, not when I'm hoping Albus can clear my name.'

'I don't think he's trying Sirius, I mean he is chief warlock, he should be able to work on a trial for you or have you questioned by an auror, something.'

'He should but because of Fudge many inside the ministry are not sure if he's telling the truth or not so Albus is losing support. Anyway, let's get out of here for a while, find a nice muggle place to eat.'

'You're on, I'm starving,' Harry grinned, he put his shoes on, grabbed his wand and cloak, Sirius turned into Padfoot. They snuck out the secret entrance which only a Black would know about. Once they walked a few streets, Sirius was himself then he took Harry by side-along apparition. They would do this most nights, so even if the only people who could see the house was order members, they did not want anyone to know that Sirius and Harry were out and about in muggle towns. Sirius planned to teach Harry to apparate, he wanted Harry to be able to escape if anything happened. For now he was happy to take Harry by side-along apparition.

Sirius had been thinking about an idea that came to him. He still wasn't sure if he would do it, or if it was possible. But if things began to heat up he wanted Harry safe. Sirius knew Harry was considering leaving the country, so this idea just might help Harry, but it would also help Sirius. He would need to do some research and a lot more thinking before he could decide anything.

While they were eating Harry asked Sirius about his parent's grave's and the house, he wanted to visit but they also had to make sure Harry wasn't seen. He could use his cloak, Sirius thought he might be able to borrow one of Moody's invisibility cloaks. If one of the other order wasn't using his spare then Sirius was sure Moody would lend it to him. Harry needed closure, he needed to say goodbye to his parent's and now was the perfect time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A few days later Harry and Sirius, both wearing invisibility cloaks were standing at the graves of Lily and James Potter. Sirius kept his arm around his godson as they stared down at the names.

'I don't like that saying that's on their headstone.'

'I have no idea who did it, but I know it's not something James or Lily would have put.'

'Could I have it changed?'

'Yes, you are there son, so legally you can have another headstone made.'

'I might do that, not yet though, these next few weeks are going to be busy. I have an appointment with Ted Tonks, the Weasley's and Hermione will be arriving soon, and I still haven't heard from them. I asked Fred and George in my last letter, they have no idea why Ron hasn't written. They said if they find out they will let me know.'

'Maybe it's just the fact they've been busy and they know they will see you soon. I still don't like it, not after what you went through. If James or Remus had gone through what you did I would be with them, if I couldn't then I would be writing every day.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed but he never took his eyes from his parent's grave. The two stood there for over an hour before Harry knelt down, kissed each of his parent's named, then they walked off.

'When do you think I will hear from Dumbledore?'

'I would say in a week or so, no longer.'

'Then we better have everything ready. I'm sure everyone is curious about why Skeeter has stopped writing lies, and why Witch Weekly is writing the truth. I'm sure the ministry is trying to stop them but I still haven't heard anything from others, just you.'

'Yeah, but as I'm your godfather I am compelled to be loyal to you, over anyone else, I want to as well. Albus might have believed that none of us can reveal anything about what's spoken at order meetings, but he must have forgotten about the binding ceremony done by godparent's.'

'Or he think's the oath he made you take would override that.'

'There,' Sirius pointed to the house as they got closer, 'It looks worse than I remember.'

'Most of the roof is gone,' Harry whispered.

'Are you sure you want to go in Harry?'

'Yes, I have those couple of tiny photo's of my parents, I only own the cloak, I want a few things of theirs. I'll be okay Sirius, it's just a shock to see it after all the stories I've heard about that night.'

'Okay, if you're sure.'

Sirius wasn't keen on going inside, to see the place James and Lily died, but he would never allow Harry to face this alone. His godson wanted to see the home he lived in, the place where he was loved and looked after. As Harry told him, he had only recently felt loved, like by a family and that was because of Sirius. They were like father and son, so even if they weren't blood, they both felt like they had family.

Harry had his meeting with Ted Tonks, one thing he was pleased about, Ted Tonks had spoken with his daughter, told her that she could not mention to anyone that Harry was now his client. Tonks liked Harry, she did not believe he should have been sent to live with muggles after what took place in the graveyard. She thought Harry should have been with Sirius.

Harry snuck back into the house and straight into his office where he put the folder that Ted had given him. Now that he had his own lawyer, Harry wanted Ted to check out a few other things apart from what he was already going to do. Sue the authors of those books and make sure the Daily Prophet knew that if they slander his client by using the news papers then they would end up being sued as well. His client, Harry Potter had proof, where they did not have any proof that Harry was lying. Harry thought things were looking up.

'So how did it go?'

'Great, as my lawyer he can unseal my parent's wills, but he asked a question that had me curious. Okay, I was known as the-boy-who-lived, I saw the way people reacted when they saw me when Hagrid took me shopping. I explained how the Dursley's kept destroying my Hogwarts letters, Ted asked if they always did that with the mail I received. I explained to him that until then I never once received any mail. Now I don't remember if I did get any when I was young, so maybe the Dursley's did destroy anything that was sent to me. But from the age of five, I think I was five, I was always made to get the mail, there was never anything for me.'

'As the-boy-who-lived you should have received letters, people thanking you, now since you were a baby, they might have sent things like bright colourful cards, maybe even something like a stuffed unicorn or dragon. Okay, either the Dursley's made sure anything that came for you was destroyed or someone made sure you didn't receive any. You did live with muggles, yet they knew about magic, but you did live in a muggle neighbourhood. Maybe whoever did this realised that hundred's of owls couldn't be seen going into a house. It's like what I told you about children and accidental magic, it doesn't get picked up, but you lived with muggles, you could have done magic in front of visitors or when you were out shopping. It's like someone made sure nothing about our world was seen. I always thought it was stupid to put you with muggles, it's dangerous to our world. I get why, she is your aunt, your blood relative, but she's a muggle. I don't know pup, something doesn't add up.'

'Well, Ted is going to be questioning the Dursley's, he plans to use the muggle approved version of veritaserum to get the truth. He plans to take them to court as well, for the way they treated me. I said I would like them to pay, but for now I want all this about Voldemort worked out. People need to realise me and Dumbledore are telling the truth about Voldemort, they need to get Fudge out of office, and they need to get more aurors.'

'Yep, all that needs to be done, Ted will get this done then hopefully things will begin to move in the right way.'

'Yeah, but Ted had an idea and he even checked the Hogwarts laws and rules in case I wanted to do it.'

'Do what?'

'Okay, with the things that's happened at Hogwarts, how I almost died, not just during the tournament either, but how Quirrell tried to kill me, and Voldemort. He also mentioned how I was taken from Hogwarts by a portkey, which could happen again. Anyway, he suggested that I hire a body guard, I could legally have someone with me at all times inside Hogwarts. That includes classes and detentions. Imagine if an adult saw the way Snape behaved or how the teachers don't investigate when complaints are made against a student who tried to curse them. Right now Voldemort is back, people like Malfoy is following his orders, his son could be ordered to curse me or my friends, like Hermione since she's a muggleborn.'

'Not a bad idea, I didn't know you could, not inside Hogwarts, but it would keep you safe, or at least safer than you have been.'

'Yeah, it will so we spoke about who, I explain my problem with adults and trust, so he knows for this to work I would need to trust my body guard.'

'So did he have any idea on who you could hire?'

'He did, he left me alone in his office for a few minutes, when he came back, his daughter was with him. Now she likes being an auror, but she does not like the way the ministry is run, she wanted to quit, it was just money until she could find another job. Well, I hired Tonks to be my body guard.'

'That works out perfectly, since she works for you then anything she finds out at order meetings can't be kept from you if you ask her. Albus worked that in the oath for people like Kingsley and Tonks. They can't repeat anything unless asked specifically by their boss what they was told at an order of the phoenix meeting. But Albus told us he wanted all of us to keep the order secret.'

'Smart bastard,' Harry grinned at Sirius's bark like laugh.

'So how does it work at Hogwarts, she's female and you're male?'

'The castle can make other rooms as long as the space is originally there. Now you know as well as I do that there is a lot of the castle that is closed off or just hidden. Ted said he knew information about Hogwarts that isn't in any of the books printed now. It was an old book that belonged to his wife, it was passed through the family for centuries. Anyway, every dorm room has another room, it was for parents. I'm not talking about our parent's living there with us, but when a student ends up a parent. The room is connected to the boys or girls dorm rooms, back when these were used the mother and child would live in the room with the father. If the father refused to have anything to do with the child then the mother would take the room off the girl's dorm. Sometimes there were more than one lot of couples with kids, so they would use both lots of rooms, but the castle could open up another if they were needed. Hearing all this made me curious though.'

'Why no student is seen with children?'

'That and wouldn't you think we would notice when students just left. Now is different, Voldemort is back so many might leave, but before.'

'You're right, maybe it's just that now we have those contraceptive charms that there isn't any accidental pregnancies. Add that to the fact of danger, the war from when you were born. I think people are just more cautious, who would really want to bring children into the world when Voldemort was out there killing and torturing anyone that got in his way.'

'Then why did my mother fall pregnant with me?'

'They really wanted you Harry, so they talked and if it became more dangerous then Lily decided she would leave with you and hoped James would go with her. James was going to, take his family overseas. I have no idea what made them change their mind, but I know that Lily wasn't happy.'

Harry realised that he was hearing things about his parent's, but even Sirius didn't know everything. Harry wanted to know what made his parent's change their minds, if they didn't then they would still be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The day before the Weasley's and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld place, Harry received a letter and a package from the twins. They had invented something called extendable ears, it was so they could listen in on conversations without anyone knowing. Harry thought this might just help him find out why Hermione and Ron didn't bother writing to him for four weeks.

When the Weasley's and Hermione did finally arrive, Sirius would escape up to the third floor when it got too noisy. When asked why the extra floor wasn't opened up so people could use the rooms, Sirius explained that only a Black could enter that floor. Naturally Sirius never told them that Harry was spelled in, Sirius didn't want anyone to know that others could use the third floor if he was able to. Most didn't know that Harry had Black blood, only Albus and Minerva would know, probably Mad-eye, but no one else knew about Harry's great grandmother. Harry had enough people thinking he might be dark since he was a parselmouth. It was best to keep Harry's relationship with the Black's a secret, at least for now.

'Molly is already driving me insane, she is trying to treat me as a child, telling me what to do and in my own house. She wants everyone to clear out the dark arts stuff. Finally I threatened her, she can't throw anything away, or move it to a different room without my permission. The stuff is part of my heritage and I want to go through it before I decide what will happen with it.'

'Since she tells her husband what to do she probably thinks she can tell everyone what to do.'

'Not me, she's not my mother or my wife, but even if she was she wouldn't order me around. James tried that once on Lily, she hexed him so his cock went numb for a month.'

Harry burst out laughing making Sirius laugh, 'That's the hex that was written in the book, she wrote it was to control husbands.'

'Yeah, she invented a lot of charms, mostly hexes but she never named them. You're her son pup, maybe you should give them names then have ted submit them for her.'

'I might think about it, but I'm still trying to work that other charm she invented.'

'You'll get it Harry, you were trying too hard then got frustrated. Remember, Lily invented most of these after she finished Hogwarts, you've only had four years so far.'

'I know, but this charm could really show the world what is going on, I just have to get it to work.'

'Relax and you will, but I had an idea that might help. You probably won't like it but listen before you say no. Even though many are changing their minds now Witch Weekly is printing the truth, not enough are believing it. If people finally see the-boy-who-lived as a normal fifteen year old teenager I think it might change their minds. Most people have never seen you Harry, they have no idea if you look like a crazy insane attention seeking liar, like what was written. But you are famous, the-boy-who-lived.'

'I hate being famous for that and I'm not fifteen for another two days, but what is this idea?'

Sirius began to explain his idea to Harry, at first his godson kept saying no, but he finally listened and realised it just might work. He hated attention but this time it could help people keep safe, if they believed Harry it would mean they would take precautions, not like now where they didn't believe there was any danger. Harry agreed then began to write his letter to Ted who would contact Witch Weekly. But Sirius wanted Harry to have a bit of insurance, he gave Harry another idea, but it would be up to Ted to make it work.

Sirius stayed up on the third floor until later that day, by the time he got downstairs he saw the whole order of the phoenix.

'What is going on?'

'Dementors turned up, we got rid of them then a ministry owl turned up here for Harry saying he was expelled for using a patronus charm. Kingsley helped by using his patronus to get rid of the dementors so he went with Arthur to explain that only adults used the patronus charm and Harry wasn't even here, which was London. Mafalda Hopkirk of the misuse of magic office turned up to explain that Fudge had ordered her to expel Harry since it wasn't the first time he had used magic in front of muggles,' Remus explained.

'Okay, so did Kingsley get it sorted out?'

'He did, he spoke with Amelia Bones, he gave a statement along with Arthur, they explained who was here and how only the adults went outside to help Kingsley with the dementors. Amelia Bones is calling for an enquiry as to why the ministry thought Harry was here fighting dementors but why would dementors turn up in London, in a muggle area. Mafalda is really confused, she was always told to ignore the reports of magic done at the muggle home of Harry Potter's relatives, now she's being told to expel him.'

'Let's hope someone gets that idiot out of office. But why would dementors turn up here? Do you think someone in the ministry know I'm here?'

'That's our belief, we just can't work out why Harry's name was mentioned.'

'Maybe because they know I'm his godfather, and he did tell Fudge I was innocent, they might be trying to flush me out. I would race out there if I thought dementors were about to attack Harry.'

'You make sense Sirius.'

'Were you hiding Black, keeping away from danger, like the coward you are,' Snape sneered, then yelled as he was magically lifted and forced out of the house, he was dumped in the middle of the road.

'That might teach the greasy bastard to call me a coward.'

'How did you do that Sirius, you didn't point your wand at him?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't do it, the wards did,' Sirius smirked then swirled around and headed for the stairs, 'Oh Remus, tell Albus when he returns that Snape will not be allowed in anymore. I warned him that Snape better not insult me or things will happen. The Black wards can be dangerous, so it's really lucky they only dumped the bastard outside, and didn't kill him,' Sirius chuckled as he ran up the stairs to explain to his godson what was going on.

Harry listened to his godfather, 'I think you're right, someone wanted to get you out in the open by using me. It means they might go to Privet drive sooner than we expected. But if they were told to find me, then they don't just head to a place, like an owl, they must be able to sense a person or something.'

'It would need to use your blood to get the dementors to seek you out over any other human.'

'I've lost plenty of blood Sirius, first my scar when I got it, then the last few years at Hogwarts.'

'True, but it must have been someone in the ministry, how would they get your blood?'

'What about St Mungo's, when I was born?'

'It's a possibility.'

'You can find out from Dumbledore, but I got these,' Harry lifted two letter's, 'They wrote separately even though they are here. They didn't write they were together or where they were, they just said they couldn't say much in case their letters were intercepted.'

Sirius read both the letter's, 'They basically said nothing, but they didn't even ask how you were.'

'When you first went downstairs, I used the ears, I heard them talking. They mentioned that they didn't like keeping me in the dark and Ron thought Dumbledore was wrong by telling them not to write to me.'

'Dumbledore, why would he tell them that?'

'No idea, but it seems he doesn't want me to know anything. He knows I won't get the Daily Prophet, not after last year, he probably believes I have no idea what is going on. He also doesn't realise I have other friends who do write me. But you see, my so called best friends deserted me again just because the old man told them too. It seems they are more loyal to him than me. I've had it with them, I really have. This is why I want to get this charm working so he will know I'm doing everything I can so people will realise I'm telling the truth. Anyway, I heard a yell before, what happened, apart from the dementors?'

'Snape, he insulted me, called me a coward, and that I was hiding up here away from the dementors. The wards you did worked perfectly, he was thrown out of the house, he will now be banned from coming here ever again.'

'He's trying to goad you into doing something stupid or rash.'

'After what you told me about what he says to you, I realised he would try that with me. He already said you were confunded when you explained to Fudge about me. He planned to take me back to the castle so the dementors could have me. I wouldn't put anything past that greasy git. I better get back down, but you might be appearing sooner than we thought.'

'I'll be ready, let me know when he plans to parole me?'

Sirius chuckled then left the room, Harry went back to the letters he got from his friends. He knew what he was going to say to them, whether in person if Dumbledore wants him here now, or in a letter if the old man plans to leave Harry at the Dursley's for another week or so. But Harry wanted to write a letter to Ted, he wanted to find out if there was anything he could do to help clear Sirius' name. Sirius explained that unless the ministry believed there was enough reasonable doubt they couldn't call for a trial. The minister thinks Harry's lying so there is no way he would listen to anything Harry said, that includes the fact that the ministry locked up an innocent man. He decided to write his letter to Ted then try to get this charm of his mother's to work. If he could then everyone would see Peter Pettigrew was alive and a death eater, they would also see Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hermione and Ron looked up when Hedwig flew into the room, she dropped two letters in front of them before flying out the window again.

"Well, it seems I got my answer, more than you realise. You went behind my back when I got the Firebolt, I let that go, after a while, then you left me for weeks when Ron believed I entered the tournament. So now, after reading what you didn't write in that letter, as far as I'm concerned you've betrayed me again. You're loyal to the old man, not me. I did warn you that if you ever did anything that I would take as betrayal then we would not be friends again, well, we aren't. If I see you and you try to talk to me, explain, apologise, then I will hex your teeth until they are down to your chest."

'I think we've made a mistake,' Ron said as he stared at Hermione's shocked face, he unfolded his own letter "You are worse than Hermione, you said you would never betray me again and what do you do, well, we're through as well. It would have been nice for my so called friend to tell me I'm being thought of as an insane crazy attention seeking liar. I've had it with you and your childish behaviour, not to mention you can't even be bothered to tell me the truth. I've found out more than you know which is why I could never trust you ever again."

'We'll talk to him, he's bound to understand.'

'I wouldn't bet on it Hermione, he knows what's been going on and we never told him. I know I would expect you or Harry to tell me if that was happening to me. I heard Neville talking to Ginny just before we left Hogwarts, he said if things keep happening to Harry, that eventually he could be pushed too far where he might just say he's had enough. We know he hates the muggles, Sirius is still thought of as a criminal, what if Harry and Sirius decide to leave?'

'He needs to finish his education, he wouldn't risk leaving.'

'I'm not so sure, maybe we can talk to Sirius after the order meeting.'

'Professor Dumbledore said he planned to bring Harry here in a few days, Sirius might get through to him if he won't listen to us.'

'We can try, but I really think Harry has had enough. He did tell us he doesn't trust many people, because of the Dursley's and how they had everyone believe he was a deranged delinquent. He trusted us and we've let him down, not only once either, a few times. Even if he ends up talking to us, Harry will never forgive us, and he will never trust us again. You know how Harry is, he's big on trust, loyalty and honesty, we've broken all of them by following what Dumbledore wanted and not what was best for Harry.'

A few hours later Harry looked up when Sirius entered his room, 'So anything important going on?'

'He plans to get some of the order to bring you here on Friday. But he wants all of us to guard something at the ministry. He was reluctant to tell us what, but everyone said unless they knew what they were guarding then they wouldn't do it. They wouldn't know if someone that worked there removed whatever this item is then they wouldn't know it's what they were supposed to be guarding. There is a prophecy about you and Voldemort, it's in the hall of prophecy, he wants to make sure Voldemort doesn't get hold of it. I know that only those named can remove a prophecy, if Voldemort is trying to make sure no one knows his back then he's not going to just walk into the ministry. This must be what James and Lily couldn't tell me, they made some type of oath to keep something secret, they went into hiding at the same time. James told me everything, this time he couldn't and it was one of the only times I'd ever seen him so serious.'

'Okay, but if Voldemort went after me as a baby then he must have heard the prophecy. I mean I heard that one that I thought was about you but it was about the rat. If I heard there was a prophecy that meant someone was going to escape and it was up to me to stop it, I would want to hear it before I did anything, just to make sure. The one I heard never mentioned names, not even Voldemort's name, just master, he would join his master. Voldemort must have heard it for him to go after me.'

'You're right, so why would Voldemort want it if he already knows what it says, especially if it risks exposure? If he has heard it then he would never risk being seen. So why would Albus want the order to risk their lives on the off chance he would go after it?'

'Do you think the old man will tell you?'

'I might get Remus to ask, Albus knows Remus likes to learn, likes to know more so it won't seem suspicious for Remus to be curious.'

'No, so let's hope it works. But do you think I should sneak in with Ted or Tonks to get it?'

'It might be worth it, then none of the order will be in danger if Voldemort decides to get it.'

'Okay, I'll talk to Ted. Now what about the greasy git?'

'Oh he asked me to change the wards, I said I couldn't, but I said I would refuse even if I could. I ignored him after that and spoke with Tonks, she wants to talk to you about her job as soon as you're here.'

'I'll talk to her soon. Okay, do I wait until they figure out I'm gone or do I just show myself now?'

'Ted got Andromeda to be your legal guardian until he can get you emancipated. Since Andromeda knows I'm innocent she's allowing me to continue to be the one that has the right to tell you what you can and can't do, legally that is, not that I would.'

'I know Sirius, but it helps if he tries to tell me I have to return or anything. Andromeda is a healer, she's respected, so many people will believe her when she tells anyone that we're telling the truth. The magazine will be releasing the calendar in a week, I'm sure he will go on about putting myself in danger so he might try to make me stay inside the house, which I will never do. So do I just walk downstairs during the next meeting or wait?'

'With the order turning up in a large group to collect you, it would attract attention.'

'I don't want to put anyone in danger, not like that and not where they don't need to be. Okay, then I'll show myself today. Can you sneak Tonks up here though? I would like to talk to her about the job before it gets revealed. Ted's only waiting for me to show myself before he informs Dumbledore I'm having a bodyguard.'

'I'll floo her from the office, she can come here without the risk of anyone seeing her.'

'Thanks Sirius.'

It was only an hour later that Tonks arrive, she sat next to Harry while they spoke about what her job as Harry's bodyguard would entail. Harry already had the papers ready, so once they both signed, Harry sent off a copy to Gringotts so they could began to transfer money once a week into Tonks's vault. Tonks took the other copy so she could drop it in to her father before she went to the ministry to resign. She hoped eventually she would be able to work as an auror again, but that won't happen until things inside the ministry changed. Tonks planned to explain to Madam Bones, in the hope if things did change then her department head would allow her to turn to the aurors.

Harry waited until it was near dinner time, he already planned to go out and get pizza, so he snuck out through the secret entrance.

When Harry arrived back Sirius was grinning at him, 'So are you ready pup?'

'Yep, let's get down there then eat.'

'Have you got that letter ready for when he turns up?'

'Yep, it's in my pocket, all itemised as well.'

Harry and Sirius talked as they walked down the stairs, the ignored the gasps from Hermione and Ron who spotted them, but they did hurry after Harry.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' Molly shouted.

'I've been here since the start of the holidays, but I'm hungry, come on old man, let's eat.'

'Hey, less of the old man pup or I might just take you over my knee.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, sure you will,' Harry put the pizza boxes down then poured them both a coke.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as Molly left the room, in a hurry, they knew what she was going to do, floo Albus.

'Hey Harry, about time you got here mate.' Fred said.

'Yeah, we wanted to hear what you thought of our product, you never mentioned it in your last letter,' George said.

'I love it, I want more, they will come in handy. So have you used them?'

'Naturally we have,' Fred smirked.

'Took a bit to make sure no one saw it, but we used it,' George said.

'You two are really clever, when Harry showed me I thought they were brilliant. But make sure no one finds out or charms will get used.'

'We know, we've been working on all types of charms to cancel what might be done,' Fred said.

'We're trying to cover everything so nothing can block us,' George said.

'We got Witch Weekly's early present you asked them to send,' Fred said.

'I haven't even seen it yet, they sent mine to Ted for now, I'm sure he will send it on.'

'But back to our product, did you get some vital information using them though?' George asked.

'More than you realise, I'll explain later, when we're not being watched. You two, along with Sirius and Ted have been the only ones that have been filling me in.'

Hermione and Ron realised that they listened to Dumbledore when he told them not to write to Harry, but they were the only ones. The twins and Sirius had been filling Harry in, but they had no idea who this Ted person was. Ron knew straight away that Harry will never forgive him, he also knew Hermione would try, he might need to warn someone so they can reverse whatever hex Harry decides to use on her when she starts to annoy him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Anyway, I've finished, I best get going, I'll see you in the morning Sirius.'

'Harry, you can't leave, it's not safe.'

'I'm perfectly safe Mrs. Weasley, so I'm going out.'

'No, you can't.'

'My guardian said I can, since you are not my guardian in anyway then you have no say in what I do, that includes any secrets you might be holding about me. My lawyer will see to all that, in time.'

'Have fun pup.'

'You just proved to be a bad influence Sirius, you should not be Harry's guardian.'

'I'm not, since the ministry won't allow me to be, my cousin, Andromeda Tonks is Harry's guardian. I think she is trustworthy and if she believes Harry can go out then he can.'

'Albus will be here soon, he needs to talk to you about security, Harry.'

'All he gets to talk to me about is school, anything about my personal life is none of his business. I'm sick to death of him butting into my life when it doesn't concern him,' Harry hugged Sirius then left the room, he ignored Ron who just seemed to look down, he did glare at Hermione who tried to say something, but the look shut her up.

Harry wanted everyone who was at Grimmauld place to think he was going out, but he was really going to see Ted to finalise some plans. Now he had shown himself, it was time for Ted to let Albus Dumbledore know that Harry would have a bodyguard with him at all times, even inside classroom. One thing that Ted was working on that Sirius liked was Snape, Ted was going to make sure Severus Snape faced charges for his threats against Harry, it was time that man was gone from Hogwarts.

When Harry arrived at the Tonks home he was given his copy of the calendar, but Tonks was gazing at it then she would glance at Harry before flicking through the pictures again. When Harry did the photo shoot for the calendar he had used contact lenses so he would look a little better. He realised since then that he liked not having to wear glasses, but it also made him realise that a girl like Tonks also thought he looked good without his glasses.

Harry hated having his picture taken but he figured if he could let people see he was just a normal fifteen year old boy hopefully they would realise that Fudge and the Daily Prophet had been lying. That might have stopped now, but Harry and Sirius knew that Fudge would have other plans, they just didn't know what. But since Harry decided to have the pictures taken he wanted to look as good as he could, so apart from contact lenses and new clothes, he had his hair cut and styled, but he also had an earring. His hair had covered it when he revealed himself to the Weasley's, but he was going to make sure it was seen now.

The calendar would be released to the public in a few days, Harry hoped it got people to think for themselves when it came to Harry Potter, instead of being sheep and just following what Fudge was saying. Harry, Sirius, Ted and Tonks thought people may begin to look at Harry differently, but donating the money for the calendar to help people in the mind damage ward at St Mungo's, just might have people asking questions. Is Harry Potter really insane or are we reading lies?

Some of the pictures were a bit on the sexy side, Harry in tight jeans, the button of his jeans undone and his shirt opened, just a bit, enough to see a boy growing into a man. It showed hair on his chest and the hair line going from his navel down past his jeans, disappearing from sight. When Harry saw that picture he realised that the jeans were really tight that he looked like he had a hard on, but he hadn't, he was just on the large side.

When it was suggest that Harry was seen flying on his broom, he thought since everyone knew he was a seeker it would be good. But then he realised he wanted people to see a different side of Harry Potter. So instead of a picture of Harry flying on his broom, it was changed to Harry sitting on a sofa playing a guitar. Sirius had been the only person who knew he played, he only found out when Harry found his father's guitar in the house. Sirius had walked in on Harry playing, so they decided to use that, sort of showing a part of him and a part of his father.

There was one picture that had him sitting on a sofa reading, but he had just looked up as the picture was taken. His green eyes really showed up and showed how intense he could look. Andy and Tonks said he had sexy eyes, Tonks then turned around and said he had bedroom eyes, that comment made Harry blush. Ted and Sirius thought all the pictures looked great, but his eyes did stand out, his eyes he got from his mother. So two pictures showed the parts of him that were his parent's.

The one picture that might have people talking was Harry lying face down on a bed made with black silk sheets. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, his arms were wrapped around the pillow, a sheet was up to his waist, one leg bent, so his bare knee was sticking out. It looked like Harry was naked, but he had some shorts on. He did think the picture looked good and he hated to admit it, but it looked sexy. They wanted another picture of doing what all teenage boys did, sleeping when they didn't have school or chores to do. Even though he was only fifteen, he thought these pictures looked sexy, but they also looked good. He did wonder what people would make of it, the picture on the bed was the last in the calendar. They were hoping this and the other pictures just showed a normal teenage boy. There were some pictures of Harry just sitting on the floor working on a jigsaw puzzle, another where he was doing some school work, just ordinary pictures of him doing ordinary things. But Ted, Andy, Sirius and Tonks all said they showed another side of the-boy-who-lived.

It was near one in the morning when Harry got in, even though he could have snuck in using the secret entrance, he didn't want anyone to find out he had a way in or out. He knew he could go straight to bed, but he just wanted to see if maybe someone remained up until he got home. Harry stepped into the kitchen to see Sirius and Remus talking, but Albus, Molly and Arthur were talking over on the far side.

'There seems to be a late night meeting, I'll be out of your hair in a moment.'

'Where have you been Harry?'

'That is my business…headmaster. Sirius, Andy said to say hi.'

'I'll see her when I can.'

'Harry, why did you leave the Dursley's?'

'Even though again that is none of your business, I decided I wasn't not going to be locked in a cell for two whole months, especially when I needed to talk to Sirius about what happened in the graveyard.'

'You could talk to your family. Also, the wards aren't just for your safety, it's for theirs as well.'

'For one, they aren't my family, they never were. They hate me and I can't stand them and since I never thought of them as family or that place as a home I decided it was time to stay with my real family, my godfather. As for safety, I don't give a shit what happens to them. I wouldn't lift a finger to help if they were in danger. Voldemort himself could go after them and I would just walk away and let him do whatever he wanted. Oh by the way…headmaster, I don't appreciate being lied to either so if you plan to go on about those blood wards again then I will make you leave this house just like I made Snape leave.'

'The blood wards are the only things keeping you safe.'

'He doesn't listen, does he Sirius,' Harry sighed, 'For one, Voldemort has my blood, he could get past them any time, if they were there, which they aren't. And you should realise that since petunia was adopted, she was not my mother's blood sister. Now this the last time I am going to say this, anything about my personal life is none of your business,' Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, 'This is for you, make sure it's fixed up in a few days before the next bill comes in.'

Albus was concerned, he didn't like the way Harry was acting, for now he would let it go, he was safe, he had added extra wards so he knew Harry would not be able to leave again.

'What is this?' Albus held up the parchment.

'Oh the bill for all the food you and the order have been using. I removed enough to cover one person since Mrs. Weasley did feed me when I stayed at the Burrow. But I cannot afford to feed everyone, oh it's also for the use of the house as well.'

'Sirius gave us permission.'

'True Albus but since I can't get my named cleared I signed everything over to Harry. Why do you think I can't change the wards, no one can, only Harry.'

'I set the wards to make sure that Snape never insults me or my godfather, if he did he would suffer the consequences. Sirius did warn you to tell him. But I will not change them, he is not welcome in my home. I am fifteen years old, I should not be made to feed and house your order so I made sure I would be reimbursed. I also should not have to put up with that…death eater. Now I'm going to bed, I have a meeting tomorrow morning. Remember, pay the bill or Grindtooth will send the goblins to Hogwarts to retrieve the money.'

Harry didn't wait for anything else, he said what he needed. Sirius would tell him in the morning if there was anything else that he needed to know. Harry had been nervous about confronting Albus Dumbledore, but he knew the old man needed Harry due to the prophecy. Harry had done doing everything Albus tells him to do or doing anything he tried to make Harry do. It was time for the old man to realise he has no say over his life outside of Hogwarts.

Harry had only just woken when Sirius stepped into the room, 'He told me to tell you that Snape will be teaching you occlumency this year, but no one will know, so it's to be called remedial potions, if anyone finds out.'

'Ted would be notifying him this morning about the restraining order and about my bodyguard, so we could expect a visit soon.'

'Probably, I'll let you shower then meet you down in the kitchen.'

'I won't be long.'

Harry and Sirius knew Albus wouldn't like the fact Harry felt he needed a body guard while at Hogwarts. They knew he would positively hate the fact that Snape could never go near Harry again. They did wonder if Albus might just try to find a way around it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry strolled down through the house, he could hear raised voices, when he got to the kitchen Sirius was standing at the door. It seems he was waiting for Harry, so they walked in together.

'Why did you make my parent's pay?' Ginny blurted out loudly the moment he stepped into the kitchen.

'I didn't, I gave the bill to Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the order of the phoenix. He has to realise that to live, it isn't free, then he had to realise that I was not going to pay for all his order to eat the food I paid for. So if your parent's are being told to pay, blame Dumbledore, not me. Hey tonks, I'm glad you're here.'

'it's my first day on the job…boss.'

Harry and Sirius chuckled, 'Hey, I like being called boss, even if we're friends.'

'I wouldn't mind calling you something else, especially now I've seen those pictures. Damn Sirius, you have a sexy looking godson.'

Sirius burst out laughing at Harry's red face, 'He's so innocent, isn't he cousin?'

'Sirius,' Harry glared as he swiped his godfather across the head.

'But they were sexy Harry, you should be proud.'

'Tonks, if you remember, you are my employee, do you want to lose your job?'

'Don't get your sexy undies in a twist cutey, I'm just having fun. But I can tell you now that you are going to make a fortune.'

'I already have one, I did this for a reason, let's just hope it works. But you forgot that money is being donated, I didn't want the money. Anyway, I'm making breakfast and since I'm feeling generous, I'll cook for everyone, no charge. So Spanish omelette, bacon, tomato, some mushrooms.'

'I didn't know you could cook Harry,' Tonks said.

'I can, those people made me cook breakfast from the time I was six. I bet you can't cook at all, can you Tonks?'

'Nope, why do you think I still live at home with my parent's. I'd starve if I moved out.'

'It's not that hard you know tonks, adding the right herbs and spices can make most things taste great. Sirius can't cook, he was so used to having house elves serve him all the time that he never bothered to learn.'

'Hey, I did a bit, thanks to your mum, she was a brilliant cook.'

'So you told me, but you also said that mum kicked you out of her kitchen because you kept burning everything, not to mention how much of a mess you made.'

'What can I say, I'm not the domestic type.'

'That's for sure, if you ever meet some woman Sirius, make sure she can cook. But I'm going to start, is everyone having breakfast Mrs Weasley?'

'I'm not sure, we were talking about heading back to the Burrow.'

'You don't need to, Dumbledore just needs to understand he can't expect people, me or anyone else to pay for everyone. It's his little bird club so he needs to pay for them. But you've always been good to me, so I'm offering breakfast.'

'Then yes, thank you, would you like some help Harry?'

'No thanks Mrs Weasley, I've got it.'

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Sirius and Tonks watched as Harry got everything together for breakfast. They could tell he knew his way around a kitchen. By the time he was finished, the twins, Ron and Hermione had arrived, Ron and Hermione looked unsure.

'Everyone dig in,' Harry levitated all the food onto the table.

'You're not supposed to do magic outside of school.'

Harry slowly looked over at his x-friend, 'Even though I told you not to talk to me, I will answer this as it seems there is something you don't know. This house is warded, with very old wards which means the ministry cannot pick up any magic done in the house, no matter who does it. Then you add the fidelius charm, this house is invisible, if they could pick up magic then that charm would be worthless.'

'Harry has Voldemort after him, it's personal to that maniac, Harry needed training, so he's been using a few rooms to learn more than what most seventh years learn. I wanted my godson to have to best chance at surviving if he ends up face to face with Voldemort again.'

'Which is bound to happen, unless the ministry get off their arses and do what they are supposed to. But at least I have a chance now, no thanks to Dumbledore hiring shitty teachers. Oh Tonks, when we head out later, I need to pay a visit to a very cute blond.' Harry needed people to believe he was seeing some girl, he hoped it would tell Ginny he wasn't interested in her, apart from being a friend.

'Oh damn, does that mean I miss out on having a bit of the-boy-who-lived?'

Sirius laughed as Harry growled, 'He's going to get you back for all this Tonks, he is the son of a marauder.'

'I might make your hair dull brown and make sure you can't change it back.'

'Don't you dare potter.'

'So you're different to your dad Harry?' Fred asked.

'Yeah, blond and not red head,' George said.

'I thought of a red head but then I kept thinking about my mother, or maybe the sister I might have had. That's not really the best thing to be thinking about when you want to snog someone.'

'I thought you liked Cho,' Ron said then glanced down at his plate.

'I figured she was nice enough, so I'd ask her to the ball, but then I realised her hair makes me think of the greasy git,' Harry shuddered making Sirius laugh again, 'No, I like blonds, there is one blond I think is really cute, too bad she's a Slytherin.'

'I won't allow you to date a Slytherin.'

'Hey, I told you the hat considered putting me in Slytherin, I talked it out of it. But I'm sure not all of them are bad Sirius.'

'They are, mum told me about all the ones in the family that were in Slytherin, like my aunts who are now death eaters.' Tonks said.

'Okay, you get that one, but what about their kids, not all would be blood thirsty murderers surely?'

'Do you want to take the chance?' Sirius asked.

'No, I can't, they might pretend to be nice just to take me to their lord and master. I don't get that Sirius, I mean people like Malfoy go on about blood purity, but Voldemort's a halfblood. His father was a muggle, his mother a squib. Then you add the way he branded them like cattle, so why do they follow him?'

'If they know the truth then it's for power, but I doubt any of them would know that. If they heard it they would probably say it's a lie. Regulus was crazy when it came to his dark lord, he always went on about me disgracing the family by hanging around mudbloods. Oh did I knock him flying for calling Lily that. No one calls my friends that disgusting name.'

'After hearing your mother I get how he could be brainwashed, so how did you end up sort of normal?'

Tonks and the twins laughed at the look on Sirius' face, 'Sort of normal, thanks a lot pup.'

'You're a marauder, that's not really normal Padfoot.'

'Are you saying we're not normal?' Fred and George asked together.

'Why would you think that?'

'We're striving to be the next generation of marauder,' Fred said.

'We're going to be like our heroes,' George said.

'I believe me and the twins are going to get on just fine,' Sirius grinned over at the twins who grinned back.

'I pity anyone that gets on the wrong side of the twins when we get to Hogwarts, especially learning from Sirius.'

'Hey, your dad was worse than me, most of the pranks we pulled was because of James.'

'It's hard to believe James Potter was like that, all we heard about him and Lily were about when they died trying to save Harry, and that James was an auror,' Tonks said.

'Oh, James was serious when he was at work. Any other time he liked his jokes and pranks, but Lily could match him. I was telling Harry what happen when James tried to tell Lily what to do, she sent his cock numb.'

'Yeah, my mum invented lots of charms, which was one to help control husbands. But I'm not going to get that one published, I would hate for my girlfriend to use it on me. Anyway, I'm done, are you ready Tonks?'

'Can't I finish, this is delicious?'

'Fine, but you're pushing the boundaries Tonks, I'm your boss remember, not the other way around.'

'Oh come on Harry, you know you will never treat me like an employee.'

'I know, but you can pretend like I'm your boss at times, can't you?'

'You're fighting a losing battle Harry, Tonks is too much like her mother.'

'Fine, just make sure you act the part when it's needed, I might even give you a bonus if you do.'

'A bonus, does that mean money or more pleasurable things?'

Harry grinned, 'You're a flirt tonks, but no, you will not get my virginity, that is for someone else.'

'Damn, well, money is the next best thing then.'

'I wonder if talking to your dad would help, Tonks?'

'Don't you dare Harry, dad thinks I'm his pure little angel.'

Harry and Sirius burst out laughing, 'And I hired him to be my lawyer, maybe I should rethink this.'

Tonks slapped Harry across the head, 'Let's just go Potter.'

'Fine, but hit me again Miss Tonks and I might just hit back. I'm all for equal rights.'

'Oh, it sounds like Harry might be into a bit of kink.'

'You're pushing him cousin, but he is like James and Lily, they used to get up to all sorts of kinky stuff.'

'Oh really, what types of stuff?' Tonks asked.

'Their favourite was using polyjuice potion, turn into each other then have sex, usually all over the house.'

'Damn, why didn't I think of that, it would be the perfect way for the bloke I'm sleeping with to know what feels good and what doesn't.'

'I plan to, with my cute blond, when she's a bit older though, I have to wait. Sirius, we should be back this afternoon and since I cooked, you can clean up.'

'Yes…bosssssss.'

'Smart arse,' Harry kissed his godfather on the head then left with Tonks. But the Weasley's and Hermione, apart from Fred and George, were all seeing a different side of Harry that they never thought they would see and they weren't sure how to take this new Harry Potter. Ginny was upset, she realise that Harry had a girlfriend, something she had been hoping to be for years, now it will never happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Tonks went straight to see Ted, 'Good news, I got you emancipated Harry. The moment I handed over those few memories of the abuse you went through, then the information on the money you have, they realised you could easily take care of yourself. I also explained how you had a full time body guard who was an auror, and who would be staying with you in your home, so that helped as well.'

'Great, thanks Ted, at least now I can make sure no one tries to tell me what to do. I mean with the amount of times I could have died at Hogwarts, I'm sure I can do a better job looking after myself than Dumbledore.'

'Did you hear anything about Fudge?' Tonks asked as she sat down.

'Yes, he plans to use his rights at Hogwarts. If the headmaster has trouble finding a teacher then the minister can appoint someone. He has told the governors and Dumbledore that Dolores Umbridge will be taking defence against the dark arts.'

'That witch, she's as corrupt as Fudge, she also believes everything Fudge tells her.'

'She is also very bigoted, she doesn't like muggleborns, she does not like werewolves, or any creatures,' Ted said in disgust, 'like Remus Lupin. She does not care that he is a human being, she just sees the monster he turns into during the full moon. It's the same with Hagrid, he's a half giant so as far as she's concerned he should be put to death. She will eventually find a way to get rid of Hagrid, and anyone else she does not like. But I got information from a few of my contacts. It seems she has been told not to teach the students anything, Fudge believes Dumbledore will use the students as his own personal army.'

'So Fudge is setting up the students to be slaughtered. He really needs to go before he gets people killed,' Harry said.

'Is he still refusing to believe that you-know-who is back?'

'Yes, he is. I will be working on some official forms for you both to carry. If she's going to be making sure nothing about you-know-who is talked about then she will go after you Harry. Bodyguards are allowed, but it doesn't mean Fudge might try to overturn that rule. He does have the governors in his pocket.'

'If he does then I'm leaving, Sirius and I have already worked that out. Tonks will stay with us but we won't be in this country, we can't take the chance. But I had a thought as well, Voldemort wants me dead, I have faced him before, I could again. If by chance I kill him then Fudge could throw me in Azkaban without a trial, like with Sirius.'

'I can push for one but with how corrupt he is, I doubt anyone would listen. Make your plans Harry, I have a feeling you, Dumbledore and anyone associated with you will be targeted. You cannot fight on two front's, and that doesn't include Dumbledore trying to manipulate you.'

'I'll let you know our plans as soon as we finalise them. This world really is going to the dogs, well, pets, pets of Voldemort are running this world. We better go, you'll hear from me or Tonks.'

Harry and Tonks weren't feeling the best with the news Ted had passed on but there wasn't anything they could do, just be cautious.

A few days later, Harry snuck into the ministry with Tonks, Harry with a hat on and sunglasses, Tonks using her metamorph abilities. They went to speak with Mafalda Hopkirk at the misuse of magic office.

'Mr Potter.'

'Miss Hopkirk, I was hoping you could expunge the false charges from my name.'

'The dementor incident has already been removed from your record.'

'Yes, I know, auror Shacklebolt explained. I'm talking about this,' Harry handed the old letter to the woman, 'I never used magic that day, it was a house elf named Dobby. I would like to know why you did not investigate just who did magic. I mean at that time I had magical friends, some were adults, parent's or older siblings of my friends. Before last year I had an adult use magic in that house, so why would you just assume it was me?'

'I was told that no adult witch or wizard would ever be at the house, if there was going to be one we would be notified. Can you explain why a house elf was in a muggle home using magic?'

'Dobby at the time worked for Lucius Malfoy, he found out that Malfoy had something planned for something bad to happen at Hogwarts, and I would be in danger. Dobby came to give me a warning even if he couldn't tell me much. He didn't want me to return to Hogwarts, he even intercepted my mail to make me think my friends weren't writing to me. When I refused his request he used magic to float a pudding then drop it on the head of a woman who was visiting my relatives. Next thing I know I'm receiving this letter and my uncle imprisons me in my room. He knew I couldn't do magic on him or I would be expelled. He put bars on my window and locks on my door, he even padlocked my owls cage. It was luck I didn't starve to death. Ron, Fred and George Weasley rescued me, without magic, they used a few muggle tricks to get me out, after not eating for four days.'

'I'm Mr potter's body guard, and a former auror, I would like to know who told you there wouldn't be a witch or wizard visiting that house.'

'I was told a long time ago, it was to do with Mr Potter's safety. No witch or wizard would know where he was living.'

'You still didn't say who told you this,' Harry said.

'Albus Dumbledore.'

'That's what I thought. Well, could we work on clearing this charge from my name? I can show you the memory of what happened or I can call Dobby so he can explain.'

'If he belongs to Lucius Malfoy then how would you call him?'

'I saw Malfoy abusing that little elf near the end of my second year, so I tricked him into freeing Dobby. Dobby was free and working for Hogwarts, now he belongs to me but he is also very loyal to me because I was able to free him from his abusing masters. He comes anytime I call him.'

'Then hearing from the elf would be fine, but he would have to tell the truth?

'If I tell Dobby to tell the truth he will.'

'Then if you could call him please, we can get this cleared up.'

'Dobby,' Harry waited then he was being hugged around the legs.

'The great Harry Potter called Dobby.'

'I did Dobby,' Harry waited until Dobby let him go then knelt down, 'I need you to tell this nice woman about what happened when you used magic in my relatives house.'

'Dobby sorry for getting Harry Potter in trouble, Dobby was trying to save your life.'

'I know Dobby, and we've made that deal now, you won't do anything to try to save me, but we are friends now.'

'Dobby remembers,' the little elf turned to Mafalda, 'Dobby used hover charm on a pudding, Dobby wanted Harry Potter in trouble so he couldn't return to Hogwarts where bad people were plotting his death and the death of others. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter, he is a great wizard who is kind to house elves.'

'I will clear this from your name right away Mr. Potter, thank you Dobby.'

'In case you haven't been told,' Harry handed over a copy of the papers Ted had for him, 'I am now emancipated, with legal rights to use magic outside of Hogwarts. I have a murdering psychopath after me, so my lawyer knew I needed to be able to protect myself in case Voldemort tries to kill me again.'

'Is he back, like the stories say?'

'Yes, he is, so you see, Fudge is putting everyone's lives in danger.'

'If Albus Dumbledore or anyone else tries to tell you to send a letter to Harry, make sure you let them know that he can legally use magic now. But in case no one believes it, I will be beside Mr Potter at all times, apart from at night when we will be in separate rooms, but adjoining rooms. So it will probably be me that uses the magic.'

Mafalda copied the emancipation papers, then she wrote the information about Harry Potter having an adult witch as a body guard.

'This will be copied to all relevant departments.'

'Thank you. Dobby, you can return home now, oh,' Harry put his hand in his pocket and took out a few galleons, 'Here, make yourself some tops or shirts, something colourful.'

'Harry Potter is too good to Dobby,' the elf hugged Harry again before he disappeared.

'We best go Harry, we still have another place to visit.'

'Yeah, thanks again Miss Hopkirk.'

'I'm sorry I did not investigate.'

'You believed Albus Dumbledore, but he has made too many mistakes when it comes to me, plus he does lie when it suits him. I'm not one for just following anyone without proof they are doing the right thing, so I began to question him and others.'

'I believe I will follow your lead, I will also start telling people I know that the minister is lying. You are right, he is putting all our lives in danger.'

'Then you're doing all you can to help, and to protect yourself. Right now that's all anyone can do.'

'Before you go, I would like to ask a favour, even if I really have no right to ask.'

'Okay.'

Mafalda pulled out a copy of the calendar from her desk, 'I bought this today for my niece, she's always been fascinated with your story. Would you sign it for her?'

Harry glanced at Tonks who chuckled, 'Sure, what's her name?'

'Victoria.'

Harry took the quill Mafalda held out, he addressed it to Victoria, then he signed his name.

'This was suggested to show people I'm just like any other fifteen year old. I wasn't sure about it at first, but it seems more people are beginning to question Fudge because of it. I just wanted everyone to know the truth and hope it will save lives.'

'It seems to be working, I hear things in the ministry. Many are now beginning to believe you were telling the truth but with Fudge still staying it's all lies, makes people confused.'

'Yes, I'm sure it is. I hope the people that are beginning to believe will continue to do so, and alert others. Thanks for fixing that Miss Hopkirk.'

Harry shook the woman's hand before leaving with Tonks. They went straight to the hall of prophecy. They snuck past Dedilus Diggle by using Harry's cloak. It was time to get that prophecy out of the ministry, but by taking it will mean the order are not putting their lives in danger by guarding it. Harry, Sirius and Tonks had no idea why Dumbledore didn't just do this in the first place. He could have taken Harry to the ministry any time, but he didn't. Dumbledore's plan would put members of the order of the phoenix in danger.

They hurried out of the ministry, they were heading straight back to Grimmauld place. It was time to find out just what was said to cause old Voldy to go after Harry when he was a baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry, Sirius and Tonks listened to the prophecy, 'That bastard,' Sirius yelled.

'What?'

'Parent's who had thrice defied him. Yes, Albus did send James and Lily out on jobs where they fought Voldemort, which happened three times. But James and Lily went out at other times and ended up fighting Voldemort but they weren't official jobs given out by Albus. My memory is still a little fuzzy but it was six or seven times they fought him and escaped. They would go out without Albus knowing because he always went on about second chances and using passive spells, like stunning. Lily and James felt like I did, those types of people didn't deserve a second chance so they went out and used things like reducto or the bludgeoning hex. They would try to get their wand hand, but sometimes things happened where they died. Now, if Voldemort was told that your family went into hiding when he found out about the prophecy then it basically told him it meant you, when it didn't. He marked you Harry, but it wasn't meant to be you.'

'Neville, did his parent's fight Voldemort?'

'Yes, they were in the order and why they were targeted, but I have no idea how many times.'

'So it might have meant Neville.'

'Yeah, it could. But I'm also wondering if it meant either of you. Okay, defied him three times, so that means it wasn't Lily and James, but marking him as his equal, that could mean a dark mark, not your scar. If this is all Albus went on then he made a huge mistake.'

'Hang on, even if it was supposed to mean Harry which I doubt, James and Lily defied him more times than six or seven. Think about that lot and what they believe. Muggleborns are one step up from animals. A pureblood like James Potter, who was from a very old ancient house, married a muggleborn. Every day they were together defied him and his belief. They don't believe a muggleborn should have magic, so every day Lily Potter used magic, she defied them,' Tonks said.

'You're right, but either way, Albus fucked up big time, and it cost James and Lily their lives.'

'He will need to be told, right now he believes I'm the one that has to finish him. Even if he does believe it why hasn't he bothered having me trained to fight? I was lucky to survive in the graveyard and it was only because of our wands connecting that allowed me to survive. I don't have enough knowledge yet to go up against someone as powerful as Voldemort.'

'Harry has a point, why wasn't he trained if Albus believes it is up to Harry?' Tonks asked.

'I'm worried, what if we tell him then he turns his attention to Neville?' Harry said.

'Let's pay a visit to Longbottom manor, we should at least warn Augusta. I'm sure she would have a pensieve, we can show her my memory of the prophecy.' Tonks said.

Sirius hugged his godson and even though he wished he could protect him, right now he could not take the chance. So he watched Tonks and Harry leave the house.

Sirius did wonder when Albus would turn up or if he had asked anyone if Harry had been confined to the house. The wards would protect everyone but no one could ward his secret passageway not when Sirius used his blood. Sirius was sure Molly would tell Albus, she could not help trusting the man.

Sirius was sitting at the table with the Weasley family, when Harry and Tonks walked in, they nodded to Sirius before sitting down.

'Harry, dear, I would like to know what you thought you were doing when you did that calendar.' Molly said.

'It was suggested to me so people would see that I'm not insane, they got to see I was just a normal fifteen year old teenage boy who liked to do things like other boys my age. I skipped the picture of me on a broom, I mean everyone knows I play seeker. I suggested the one playing the guitar, which belonged to my father. I figured it would show a bit of me that was my father and the one with the eyes, well, that showed my mother.'

'All the money goes to the mind damage ward at St Mungo's,' Sirius said proudly as he smiled at Harry.

'They are already receiving a lot of money, dad works that out for Harry,' Tonks said.

'You are going to have every girl at Hogwarts drooling over that,' Fred said.

'We'll be lucky to get a look,' George said making Harry, Sirius and Tonks laugh.

'I'm taken by my cute blond.'

'You keep saying cute blond but you don't say who,' Fred said.

'How many blonds do I know?' Harry raised his eyebrows, 'But I'm not saying, I want it kept quiet, it's safer. Now I need to train, come on Padfoot, Tonks, let's get to work.'

'Hey, you're not my boss Harry, remember who your godfather is.'

'I do, and my godfather promised to help train me so the next time I'm face to face with that insane bastard I can do some damage. So move your arse Sirius.'

'Fine, but you could act like I'm the adult here pup.'

'You'll never be an adult Sirius.'

'He's name is Sirius but he will never live up to that,' Harry smirked then ran as Sirius chased Harry with Tonks running after them.

A few hours later, Harry, Sirius and Tonks were exhausted and left the training room. They all headed straight into the different showers in the house.

The three walked downstairs to see Albus and Minerva standing in the kitchen talking to Molly and Arthur.

'Harry, I received the letter from your lawyer, I am going to have to deny it.'

'Bad luck old man, it's law and I will never have anything to do with that murdering bastard again.'

'That's enough Mr. Potter.'

'Sorry Professor, it's not, I am now legally emancipated, and my lawyer made sure that Snape can't get within one hundred feet of me. He is the one that passed on the prophecy to his master, like a good little pet. He is part of the reason my parent's were killed, he should be locked up, not near the children of his victims, not just me, but others. If I had my way I would like to see a dementor have him.'

'What do you plan to do about potions?' Minerva asked through pursed lips.

'I'm learning from Tonks and Sirius, since Snape doesn't teach I know I'll pass now when before I wouldn't. Since Tonks is my personal bodyguard and tutor she can use the potions rooms to teach me. But right now I'm not sure I'm returning to Hogwarts, I'm sick of all the danger, Snape, death eater's and teachers who ignore the danger. You always went on about uniting the houses, but you let Snape bully children which naturally caused a bigger rift. Oh by the way, Albus, you got my parent's killed, you and your pet,' Harry snarled but Tonks and Sirius had their wands pointed at Albus and Minerva, the twins did to even if they weren't sure what was going on. Their mother tried to stop them.

'Voldemort killed Lily and James.'

'Yes, he did, but your pet went and told him a prophecy, which wasn't about me. You really are too old or just plain stupid.'

'You do not know what the prophecy says.'

'I retrieved it, I did not want the order being put in danger when just taking it is the simplest answer. So Sirius, Tonks and I listened. Tell him his mistake Sirius.'

'The prophecy said a boy would be born to parent's who had thrice defied him. Lily and James got sick of you telling the order to only use passive spells, so they went out a lot more times and faced Voldemort about seven times. They wanted to do a lot of damage or kill them since none of them deserved a second chance. But Tonks make a good point, a pureblood married to a muggleborn, they were defying Voldemort just by being together. Lily using magic defied that lot. Now you could go on about marking him as his equal, he marks death eaters, but many were marked, and not just with scars. There was no names mentioned, only born at the end of July, which does not mean Harry, actually, it isn't Harry since Lily and James literally defied him around seven times. Oh and if you believe it might mean Neville, too bad we've already warned Augusta, she is sending Neville overseas to study, away from the death eaters inside the school, that you allow inside that school. You give them chances while the innocent students suffer. You made a huge mistake, you like secrets, this one will cost the war. Harry is not fighting Voldemort, he is not going to risk his life or his freedom for people like you who protect Snivellius, or for Fudge, and all those idiots inside the ministry,' Sirius bumped Harry who touched the ring, Albus Dumbledore vanished, shocking everyone still in the kitchen.

'We're done, Fred, George, thanks,' Harry gave them a smile, 'Let's go,' Harry turned and left the room with Tonks and Sirius but then stopped, 'Oh, he can't get back in, it seems the order either gets a new leader or move to another place. Mr and Mrs Weasley, you're welcome to use the house if you want, we have no use for it anymore,' Harry, Sirius and Tonks headed up to the third floor leaving everyone in the kitchen completely shocked. They hurried to finish packing, which wasn't a lot.

Sirius had spoken to Hedwig so the owl was sent off just before they were due to leave. Then they held the length of rope that Sirius had charmed. Tonks and Harry thought the portkey that pulled them away from Grimmauld place, away from Dumbledore, away from a corrupt minister, away from Voldemort, and would also take them away from England. They had no idea if they would be back, but if they did it would not be for years. Right now they didn't believe they would, not with half the ministry supporting Voldemort. Only Sirius knew exactly where the portkey would take them. He had put together a lot of plans in the hope he could protect Harry, but also protect the innocent. After hearing the prophecy, Sirius knew it was time to leave Grimmauld place and the order and go to people that could and would help.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The Weasley's, Hermione and Minerva were all sitting at the table, shocked at what they saw and what they heard. None of them had ever seen Harry Potter so angry. But if what he said was true then they knew he would never help fight against Voldemort, all because Albus made a big mistake about the prophecy.

'I did hear Sirius and Tonks talking about some house overseas, they never mentioned which country,' Hermione said.

'We always knew that if anything else happened then Harry would just say enough,' Fred said.

'Yeah, how much does someone have to take before they do say enough is enough,' George said.

'I better go find out what happened to Albus. But I would advise you to stay here as it is protected. I might not have liked the way Harry spoke but I do agree with him in regards to Severus and some of the students. Albus removed the ward that would alert him to the dark mark just so Severus could work at Hogwarts.'

'So there could be many students marked with the dark mark inside Hogwarts,' Arthur sighed, 'Ron, Ginny and the twins will not be returning to Hogwarts Minerva. It is too dangerous.'

'But Arthur, how will they learn so they can do their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s?'

'Like many others that do not send their children to Hogwarts. They can learn from some of the order while we are inside this house then they can be tested overseas. Whether we return to the Burrow or not, we can come here every day so they can practice. They need to learn and it would be safer here than at Hogwarts.'

Minerva sighed, 'More will leave once they realised he is back and Harry Potter has left Hogwarts.'

'It would end up with just Slytherin's or supporters. It would be dangerous for any muggleborn or halfblood that has a muggle parent to go to Hogwarts,' Arthur said.

'I might need to consider informing them of the dangers. I will send you all the material that your children will need to pass their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. But if this goes on too long, he might win which means he will control the ministry. It would not be safe for your family to be seen.'

'I'm sure Bill or Charlie can organise for one of those countries to test the children.'

'Bill is dating Fleur, maybe they can work on getting us into Beauxbatons,' Fred said.

'It might be worth looking into. For now, just try to enjoy your holiday. We'll work on your lessons soon.'

'Even though I was taught to always respect my elders and people of authority, I never agreed with the way Snape treated everyone that wasn't in Slytherin. But Mr. Weasley, could you take me home, I will need to talk to my parent's so they can leave the country. It's only luck that they have been talking about moving overseas. They were only waiting until I finished at Hogwarts.'

'Go pack your things, but know if you decide to stay you will be welcome, whether it's here or at the Burrow,' Arthur said.

'Thank you,' Hermione got up and left the room, but Ron had a feeling he might not see either of his friends again.

Ron looked at his twin brothers, who nodded. It was time they decided what to do. Stay and learn how to defend themselves, or get in contact with their brothers and see if they can talk their parent's into leaving. The Weasley family were known as blood traitors, the death eaters would kill them or torture them. If any Weasley was caught, they could be used to get the others to surrender, which would mean the death of all of them. It was time to get serious, whether they stayed or left. But one more thing Ron thought about, people like the Creevy's who would be in the most danger. Ron decided to write to them and explain what was going on and how Harry Potter left since the minister was putting everyone's lives in danger.

Harry and Tonks had been confused when they landed. It only took a few seconds so they knew they were still in England. But when they looked around they could tell they were in a big and very modern place, which screamed muggle. There were some type of guards in uniforms standing near a door. There were also other men and woman, dressed as muggles, but they had wand. They also had guns strapped to them.

'Everything will be explained once we get to our meeting. This was necessary even if it will mean that the magical world in this country has lost all its rights.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked as he looked around.

'Soon pup. I put these plans in order weeks ago. The non-magicals I spoke with organised a few things, including my freedom. It just means I can't go into any magical area until these plans are finalised. You'll hear everything soon.'

'Why didn't you mention any of this?' Tonks asked.

'I was worried someone would overhear and tell Albus, even the portraits could have told him so I wasn't going to risk it. I wouldn't put it past Albus to make sure Harry and I were kept prisoner. He knew Harry was sneaking out, I wasn't going to take the chance that he could find the entrance and somehow override the blood wards. But I also realised all this had to happen. You'll learn soon what this is all about.'

Both Harry and Tonks nodded, but they still had no idea where they were. Harry thought the room he was in looked familiar, he just couldn't place it.

Over the next week Harry, Sirius and Tonks were having continuous meetings with the queen and the prime minister, along with their advisors.

All the muggleborns and their parent's left the country. Hermione had done what Ron had done, written to every muggleborn or muggle raised student that she knew, so they would know just how dangerous going back to Hogwarts would be.

Magical communities from all around the world began to accept people from England, but only after they had been questioned with veritaserum. Many went to France since it was so close, but others decided to move further away. Hermione's family went to Australia, her parent's had been planning on moving to that country the moment Hermione finished Hogwarts. Magical Britain was being deserted by all the light families, which meant it would be easy for Voldemort and his death eaters to take over. The only reason it hasn't happened yet was Voldemort was still building up his army.

When the meetings with the queen and prime minister wrapped up, they had their MIA, magical intelligence agency, and the MMS, the magical military squad, put their plans in order. The MIA and MMS were filled with all the squibs, muggleborns and halfbloods that could not find work in the magical world, so they originally enlisted in the army. One of the colonel's knew what to look for then directed them to the MIA and MMS. Some of those that left the magical world had been some of the smartest at Hogwarts, so many became unspeakables just working for the queen and prime minister. The unspeakables had been working on something that they knew would help when the time came. Everyone knew this day would come, so they were ready.

Harry was sitting at the back of the conference room with Sirius and Tonks. Even though they had supplied as much information as they could they were still invited to all the meetings.

'So the unspeakables from the MIA are about to place their rune carved devices all around Britain?'

'Yes, once they are in place, they activate it.'

'What will happen if they don't make the magical oath?'

'Then they will live out their days without magic. You have to remember Harry that the queen have been planning this for a long time. She would discuss this with every prime minister so they would know what could end up happening. When a new prime minister was elected, one of the unspeakables would obliviate the last prime minister of all knowledge of the magical world and what the queen had told him about these plans. The only reason they haven't done it before now is because everything has been peaceful. But also remember, the queen had no idea that the minister of magic and his advisors were ignoring her laws and discriminating against people like muggleborns. The original agreement that was signed by the king meant that any magical could learn magic, in secret, without discrimination, also they would be treated like equals, none of this pureblood nonsense. Once Voldemort first began causing trouble that's when all those pureblood laws were brought in. But even then hardly any person employed at the ministry were muggleborns. The trouble again is that they don't make it obvious, they make it seem like the person they were hiring was more qualified.'

Harry could only nod, he heard all this before, so even though he knew this was the right thing to do, it still made him uneasy. Every magical person in Britain was about to have their magic suppressed until they gave a loyalty oath to follow the queens laws, no matter who they were.

He would have liked to tell a few people, like Luna, the twins and Neville, but had been told that no one could know until the queen put the announcement over the wizarding wireless network. There would also be the queens guards stationed throughout the ministry, St Mungo's, Diagon alley and Hogsmeade. Her MIA and MMS healers would be sent to St Mungo's to take care of the sick and injured as they had already given an oath so they would not lose their magic. Harry, Tonks and Sirius had given their oaths, so they would also keep their magic.

One thing they spoke about at the meetings was Voldemort and the prophecy. Since Voldemort made the prophecy a reality by going after Harry, it was speculated that it could have changed the prophecy so it meant only Harry could kill him. The magical military squad would order him to surrender, which everyone knew he wouldn't, so it would mean a fight. Harry said he would try to kill him but he wasn't trained, he didn't know that much magic nor how to fight against the magic that Voldemort would use. The queen's wizard offered to train Harry, not just spells and charms, but also how to use hand to hand combat. One other thing he offered was to teach Harry how to shoot. Just because Harry was a wizard didn't mean he couldn't use muggle means to kill Voldemort. If the prophecy was changed and it did now mean Harry, then the power he knows not, could mean a muggle weapon, like a gun.

Now though since everyone knew Voldemort would never give the oath, Harry would be able to kill him using a muggle method without having to worry about dodging the killing curse or the cruciatus curse. The two curses that Voldemort used most. He would basically be a squib, so Harry felt more confident than ever before.

The magical military squad left to take up position in every magical place in Britain. They made sure there was a wireless in every place so everyone would hear the queen's announcement. They knew many would riot, but without magic most magicals would not know what to do or how to fight. That was the main reason they suppressed everyone's magic, to protect people and save lives.

Voldemort and his death eaters will never give the oath, but they also won't know how to survive without magic. They also could not attack anyone with magic since it will be suppressed. They could use things like swords or daggers but the magical military squad were ready, they were armed with guns, and wands. They would stun the death eaters who would be questioned using veritaserum before being sent to Azkaban. The magical prison would also be covered by the magical suppressant runes. Another reason this was being done was to stop the slavery of house elves. Sirius, Tonks and Harry had explained what house elves were like, how they liked to work but also how most were treated by those old pureblood families. Now the house elves would be free, but they could work for anyone that paid them as well as treated them properly. There would be no more abuse of magical creatures.

It was time the magical people remembered just who was in charge of Britain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

People all around Britain began to panic when they tried to use magic and couldn't. The ones that didn't hear the queens message rushed to St Mungo's, but they had to use the night bus as none could apparate nor use the floo.

Some of the MIA or MMS who were stationed at St Mungo's informed them what was happening and why. Naturally the purebloods said a muggle couldn't be in charge of witches and wizards. One soldier smirked and reminded them that it was the muggle queen that took away their magic since they violated the agreement they made with the king.

It took a soldier at the ministry to fire his rifle to get people to listen. Some kept saying the queen couldn't do this, but as like with the soldier at St Mungo's, this soldier reminded them that the queen has removed all magic. No one will have magic returned until they give the loyalty oath to the ruling monarch of England.

One of the first to walk up to the MIA and give the oath was Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law. Three quarters of the aurors and hit wizards also gave the oath. After that it was the unspeakables, oblivators, the people from the accidental reversal squad, and others like Arthur Weasley. Once he had his magic returned he left the ministry to head to Grimmauld place so he could explain to his wife and children what was going on and how he had already given the oath.

Arthur walked into the kitchen, everyone shouting, all wanted to know what could be done to change this.

Arthur let out a loud bang with his wand, 'Arthur, you didn't lose your magic,' Molly said.

'I did, I gave the oath along with people like Madam Bones, the aurors, unspeakables and a lot of others. All of us had our magic returned instantly. I'm here to take you into the ministry, we will pick up the children on the way. But I'm sure you would have headed there Albus, as that is where you have to give the oath.'

'I was trying to come up with a way that we wouldn't need to. This is wrong, we know we're going to lose too many who will refuse to give the oath.'

'It's not wrong. The originally agreement has been violated. If we stuck with that agreement none of this would be happening. So Molly, let's go pick up the children. Bill, Charlie, we will meet you there.'

The four Weasley's left Albus, Minerva and few other order members at Grimmauld place. But the Weasley's knew this meant they would be safe from Voldemort and his death eaters, so they could return home to the Burrow.

'What are we going to do?' Minerva asked.

'If I can't find a way to reverse this then we will have no choice but to make the oath.'

'This has stopped you-know-who and his death eaters, so basically the war is over,' Remus stood, 'I'm going to the ministry to make my oath.'

'I'll come with you,' Poppy said, 'I can at least keep healing, if it's needed.'

Four more of the order left to make their oath. Albus and Minerva returned to Hogwarts. Albus still felt this was wrong, Minerva felt this was the only thing they could do. It would stop a corrupt ministry, it would stop all those death eaters that bribed their way out of punishment. But she felt stopping Voldemort was the best that this could have done, even if many would never have their magic returned.

Sirius was talking to Amelia, Harry was standing beside him, with Tonks and her parent's. They were watching as people filed in the give their oath. The aurors who had already given their oaths were spread out through the ministry, along with the people from the MIA and MMS. Only a few tried to cause trouble, one ended up shot, in the leg. Once the old pureblood realised just what the muggles could do, he finally gave the oath before he was taken to St Mungo's. The old purebloods didn't like the oath for many reasons but one of their main arguments was that the oath would mean everyone had to be treated equally. There was parts of this that meant anyone working for the ministry, Hogwarts, St Mungo's had to hire people that had the right newt scores and not because they were purebloods or rich, or related to someone.

'Do you think he will turn up?' Harry asked as he looked around at all the people filing into the atrium.

'Eventually, we just don't know when pup. I know waiting isn't the best, but there isn't much we can do at the moment.'

'I'm fine, even if it is a bit boring. But I would rather get this over with as soon as possible,' Harry kept glancing around, 'That's Remus and a few of the order, including Pomfrey.'

'I'll be back, stay with Tonks and Amelia.'

Amelia smiled, 'He really is protective of you.'

'Sometimes too much ma'am, but I know he is only worried and he loves me.'

'He could have been freed more than a year ago if I had been told about Peter Pettigrew. Fudge had been overriding everything I tried to do. He also stopped me investigating anything apart from petty crimes. He is finally gone, along with his staff and the entire wizengamot.'

'So now everyone has to vote, but it will be a fair vote and the public also get to vote.'

'Yes, they do, which should have been implemented a long time ago. Yes, we can keep some hereditary houses on the wizengamot, but we have to make sure they are not into the dark arts, in anyway, also that they will serve all people, not just purebloods.'

'Is there a way you can find out if they are into the dark arts, one way or another?'

'Yes, the queen has agree to the use of veritaserum before anyone is put in a position of power. There were so many who worked here that were just waiting until they could take over, now it will have people here that are working for everyone. Your godfather will keep his seat on the wizengamot since he gave the oath, but also because he helped the prime minister and the queen with the plans.'

Harry nodded. He liked that idea. Now it should get good people in positions that will work for the people and not for themselves or the purebloods.

'Is that Narcissa Malfoy?' Harry gestured to the other side of the room.

'It is, I would say she never wanted the life that Lucius Malfoy wanted.'

'Sirius said Andromeda and Narcissa were close until she married Malfoy.'

'They were close, mum misses her sister. She never wanted anything to do with Bellatrix as she was mentally unstable when she was young, and dangerous even as a kid,' Tonks said.

'Draco didn't come with his mother. I wonder if it was his choice or his father's.' Amelia said.

'I would say his choice, as he always went on about being better than muggleborns or muggles. This just might shock them when they realised just what the muggles can do,' Harry said.

Harry smiled when he saw Sirius heading his way with Luna beside him. She rushed into his arms, Harry just held her tight.

'Albus is trying to find a way to change this,' Sirius shook his head, 'Apart from Albus and Minerva, the other teachers have turned up, except Snape. But he might be with Voldemort so we're not sure what he will do. If he really is working for Albus, then he will have to be careful when he comes here. If he's with Voldemort, then he won't be able to take the oath whether he wants to or not.'

'We're ready for all of them. It's waiting that will take the longest.'

'How does this affect people like werewolves and giants, or even dementors?'

'Some of the runes they did would keep the dementors at Azkaban. But the queen plans to have them destroyed and a proper prison built. Giants will feel weak the moment they cross the ward lines that surround Britain. Now Remus said he wouldn't know about the wolf until the full moon, but he did say he didn't feel as angry as he normally does when it's leading up to the full moon. Its three days, then we'll know,' Sirius said.

'Daddy was pleased when he heard. We came straight here to give the oath.'

'I wanted to tell you babe, but I wasn't allowed and you can't go against the queen.'

'It's fine Harry. This way everyone found out at the same time and the war ends before it has started.'

'Sirius, we'll just be over here.'

'Fine, if we see him we'll let you know,' Sirius watched as his godson and girlfriend moved over to a corner. He watched as Harry and Luna sat down then the invisibility cloak was over them. Sirius wasn't worried he couldn't see them, he knew Harry wouldn't go anywhere else. He wanted Voldemort gone as much as any of them.

Luna sat on Harry's lap as they talked about how their world will be now that everyone has to be treated equally which the oath covered.

'So you think the twins figured it out, about us?'

'I would say they did. They knew I was friendly with you, and you are the only blond I know.'

'Blond girl, yes, but you technically know Draco Malfoy and he's a blond.'

Harry pretended to gag making Luna laugh, 'I'm not against same sex relationships, and even if I was gay I would throw myself off the astronomy tower before having anything to do with that ponce.'

'Only someone like Parkinson feels anything for Malfoy in that way.'

'She's as bad as him, they deserve each other. I can see that lot right now, panicking, trying to figure out a way to kill the queen and all of her people. Without magic, they will literally be hopeless.'

'None of them would know how to look after themselves without magic. Even people like the Weasley's who don't use house elves would not know how to do anything without magic. The Weasley's have a better chance though, the children all had to do their chores without magic. Molly Weasley would just have to change the way she cooked, they would adapt. But I know they will turn up to take the oath so they will eventually have their magic returned. People like Malfoy and Parkinson don't even know how to run their own baths without magic.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yep, they'll end up dirty and starving. I always wanted them punished for the way they treated Dobby. If they have other house elves, which I'm sure they do, right now they will be finding out that those elves don't have to do anything they're told. I know there's a room here set up for the house elves. They will come in, then anyone that is willing to pay and treat them properly can apply to have a house elf. They have to sign a magical contract stating the house elves will not be abused in any way. Dobby belongs to me and Sirius now, and he actually asked if he could belong to us, but he also asked about Winky. Someone like Mrs. Weasley could do with a house elf, it's just they can't really afford to pay to have one.'

'I'm sure they can work something out Harry. A house elf might take things like clothes, personal items or Hobby equipment as payment. If they left the clothes for them and not handed it to them then it would set the house elf free. But look at dobby, he would be happy if he could have a fun uniform, and that could be his payment, along with things like drawing materials. That is if he liked to drawer.

Harry listened to what Luna was saying. He wondered if he should mention that to whoever was in charge of the house elves. If they could work it for the magical people to give house elves items as payment, then someone like Molly Weasley could have a house elf working at the Burrow. It was something to think about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry and Luna kept talking but they also watched as people filed in to give the oath. They saw the entire Weasley family giving the oath, even Percy who hasn't spoken to the family since he began working for Fudge.

'There's McGonagall,' Luna said.

'That's the entire staff apart from the old man and Snape. I would say Snape is with Voldemort and he can't leave. I might hate the bastard and want him dead but I do know he doesn't want Voldemort to win.'

'He won't win now. We just have to wait for him to show.'

'That's the hardest part, waiting. At least you're here Luna.'

'I'll always be here for you Harry.'

'The Greengrass family just arrived, and they look relieved.'

'They were nice to me when I was in the library one day, so I always knew they weren't dark.'

'I never had any trouble with either of them. I never spoke to them but they never caused any trouble.'

Arthur was now talking to Amelia and Sirius. Molly and the kids were also with them but they were mainly talking to Minerva and Poppy.

'I want you in my office Arthur. The queen has already given me permission to organise my own staff. No one can say anything bad about you,' Amelia said.

'Thank you…minister. Do you plan to run for the public vote?'

'Yes, even though I never planned to run for the minister's job, I believe I can offer a lot especially while the ministry is going through such a big change. We won't be starting until tomorrow even if Voldemort and his death eaters don't turn up today. So if you want you can go home with your family you can then start fresh tomorrow.'

'I might do that. I will see you early tomorrow morning.'

'We always knew Albus was going to be stubborn but he should think of his age. It's magic that allows us to live longer,' Sirius said.

'Yes, Poppy will keep an eye on him until he comes to his senses. Do you know what type of changes there will be for Hogwarts?' Minerva asked.

'I don't know details about all, just a few, but there will be a lot of changes. Some of the idea's came from Harry and I have to say they make sense. I know traditions are good, but some traditions stopped working a long time ago. Some traditions make it easier for the purebloods to keep sprouting their beliefs.'

'I'm almost afraid to ask, but what idea's did Mr potter come up with?'

'The point system for one. He made sense when we spoke about why it doesn't work.'

'I did not see anything wrong with the point system apart from Severus taking points he should not have.'

'This is how Harry put it. The people who earn a lot of points, meaning people like prefects, head boy and girl, Hermione is another and Neville when he has herbology. They end up being punished for no reason when someone in their house loses points. You can never stop children acting up and you always have some that just don't care if they lose points so if they get caught doing something wrong they really aren't being punished, everyone else in the house are. It could make them decide earning points is not worth it when one person causing trouble loses those points. His idea was to have individual points given and the person with the highest points is given a prize. The prize will be money they can spend in one shop in Diagon alley. The person who wins also wins the house cup for their house. So if Hermione were to win the points then Gryffindor would win the house cup. Think of this as well. Because the prize will be around twenty galleons, that has yet to be decided. It has still to be decided if the prize is just for the top winner, talk was for the top three. That will be worked out. Now, people who normally cause trouble or don't do their work might change their minds if it means they get to spend money in their favourite shop. But everyone that wins points will be able to swap their points for money at the end of term.'

'So people like Ronald, Fred and George Weasley may behave if it means they can go into quality quidditch supplies.'

Sirius laughed, 'That is exactly what Harry said, Minerva, but he was mainly thinking of Ron. He might still be angry with his two friends but he does know how they think. Hermione could buy a lot of books from Flourish and Blotts if she won. Even if she didn't win then she would have a lot of points that would give her enough for a two books or maybe four books.'

'I can't see anything wrong with this change. It's also a minor change that will not disrupt the school. Does Harry plan on returning to school when this is all finalised?'

'He hasn't decided yet. But why did you make Ron prefect when Harry deserved it?'

'Albus felt Harry had enough to worry about. He also thought it could help Ron with his jealousy. I did not want Ron as prefect as I knew he would abuse the position.'

'He also won't do the job Minerva, he's too lazy.'

'It's only been a few weeks and he has already left Hermione alone during their patrol.'

'Which Harry knew he would do that, whether straight away or after a few weeks. That is also going to change. Prefects can still do their job apart from patrolling. It should not be up to students to use what little free time they have to police the students. The queen explained that in some private muggle schools they have their own security who deal with not only keeping people out of the school but they also make sure the students aren't doing anything they shouldn't. Prefects, and head boy and girl have enough to concentrate on when it's their owl and newt year. So even if someone like Hermione is prefect, I'm sure she would rather spend her time studying for her tests then wandering the corridors looking for students who are out after curfew. Now we know Albus is going to remain stubborn and we know he will not like having to agree with these changes. If he doesn't give the oath, then he can't be headmaster as he won't have his magic returned. But I think you should sit in on the first few meetings. You'll be surprised but once you think about how the changes will help the staff and students you will see these changes are necessary.'

'I might do that as I know Albus will sulk then be shocked when things change and he won't know about them before hand when he refuses to turn up to the meetings. Now back to your godson. What would make him return to Hogwarts?'

'I know Snape would need to be gone, that's the big one. Binns needs to go. He said divination is a waste of an elective unless you have some type of seer ability. I said it should only be opened up to sixth and seventh years after they have been tested to see if it's worth them taking the class. But I do know that Harry's biggest hate is how bullying is rampant at Hogwarts and nothing is ever done. Did you know the Luna has been bullied and harassed since she started at Hogwarts. Her things get stolen, her homework ruined and she is often locked out of Ravenclaw tower so she has to find somewhere to sleep. Harry found her once, during winter, sleeping on the cold floor with no thick cloak and no socks. Apart from bullying, you have those badges Malfoy made and what was being said by half the students. None of them were punished, usually they were just told to go on their way. When the new governors begin meeting with staff there will be a magical contract that needs to be signed and one of the things they have to agree with is to punish those who victimise or bully students. There are portraits in every part of the castle. It would not be too hard to find out who the victims are and who are causing the problems. Also, one thing that Albus will hate is the new rules he must follow when it comes to suspending or expelling students.'

'Albus does not like to expel any student.'

'I know, but he's going to have no choice. Harry explained a few things that I knew should have meant some kids were expelled. Harry even admitted that he and others should have been suspended for some of the things they did, even if they had good intentions. I know I should have been expelled, what I did almost cost the life of a student, yet I wasn't even punished. But we both know there are students there who if they could get away with it, would not hesitate in seriously injuring others. By not punishing them is making them believe they will always get away with anything they want. But back to the prefects, Draco Malfoy should not have even been considered since we both know he will use that position to bully or even hurt others especially muggleborns. He already calls Hermione a mudblood every time he see's her. Snape heard him do it but took points from Gryffindor and Draco just smirked and walked away. So naturally he believes he can continue to get away with anything. I know it's the head of house that picks the prefects, normally, but I believe it should be voted on by all the staff that way no head of house can pick their favourite over someone else that deserves it. You are Gryffindor's head of house yet you are allowing Albus to dictate how it's run. One thing though Minerva, Harry explained about his first year when he and Hermione were helping Hagrid and got caught out after curfew.'

'Yes, even though they should have explained what they were really doing, they still would have ended up with detention.'

'Harry agreed with that. What he didn't agree with was what they had to do for detention and how unfair you were when you took the points.'

'I do not believe I was unfair.'

'First to the detention. The students are told not to go into the forbidden forest. Alright, yes Hagrid took them in, but it was late at night which made it twice as dangerous. It doesn't matter if it was Voldemort or one of Hagrid's giant spiders, those eleven year olds should not have been made to go in there at all, but also because of the time. How in the name of merlin you expect kids that young to be able to get enough sleep to do their work when they were out until very late. It was after midnight when they got back to the castle. They had to shower then get into bed. Because of what happened, and what Harry saw, he said it was after three before he could fall asleep. He got about four hours sleep. The next day he lost a lot of points because he just couldn't concentrate due to how tired he was. It's a school first and foremost, so their education should come first. But now on to why the points were unfair. You took twenty points from Draco Malfoy for being out after curfew. You took fifty points each from Harry, Hermione and Neville for the same thing. Neville was just trying to find Harry and Hermione, but he had no idea what was going on. He was still out after curfew yet you ended up taking more points from three of your own students and less from someone who was out to case trouble. You know what Malfoy is like, you know he would have been up to something even if you can't prove it. It was really unfair.'

Minerva knew Sirius was right. She never really thought about it. That night she was just so angry and she took it out on three of her students. She knew some changes need to be made at Hogwarts. Albus was going to be the biggest obstacle. She could see him fighting these changes every step of the way. But if he refused to take the oath then still fought the changes then he might end up out of Hogwarts. You cannot be the headmaster of a magical school when you can't use magic.

Even though Amelia Bones was now the minister, until the public voted, she knew there would be a lot of new people applying for jobs once the people who support the dark refuse to take the oath. She never hesitated when she heard what was happening and she believed this was the only way to save their world. But she knew the next few months was going to be busy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry removed the invisibility, took Luna's hand and joined his godfather and the minister.

'Um, I had a thought that I'm not sure if it was talked about and it could be dangerous.'

'Go on Harry,' Amelia said.

'Narcissa Malfoy was just in here. What if they work out for a few to take the oath, but they can help death eaters by using their magic? The oath is just to follow the queens laws and not support people like Voldemort. Narcissa could imperius people who had taken the oath and make them attack.'

Amelia smiled at the teenager, 'You have a good head on your shoulders Harry. But this time we already thought of that. As you weren't at every single meeting, especially when we were getting the oath word perfect there were some information you missed. We added a lot, took some words away, but we made sure that anyone taking the oath can't use the unforgivables, but they can't use any dark magic. They also cannot help those that have not taken the oath, the only people exempt from that is people who are injured. Once the healers deem them fit then they take the oath. Once the oath is taken if they used even a less dangerous spell, but it is class as dark magic then they will end up a squib, for life.'

Harry sagged in relief, 'Now I feel better.'

'Don't worry pup, everyone kept talking and giving ideas and what they might do. We tried to cover everything, and I think we succeeded.'

'Good. So it seems Narcissa really did want to stop the war or she was going to use her magic to help. The moment she came in she would realise how it works. So either way it's all good. Okay, I'm going back over there.'

'I'll come and get you for some lunch soon.'

'Okay,' Harry turned to return to the corner with his girlfriend when another thought struck him, 'Hey,' he hurried back to Sirius, 'Voldemort was able to return due to dark magic. If magic has been suppressed in everyone, would he still be as he was when he came out of the cauldron or would he have reverted back to what he was before?'

'Damn, that's one thing we didn't think about. Sirius, I'm putting you in charge here, I need some aurors to pay a visit to Malfoy manor.'

'I'll keep an eye out Amelia,' Sirius watched as the minister hurry away before he faced his godson, 'She's right, you do have a good head on your shoulders pup. None of us thought of that.'

'I saw it Sirius, and I've had many dreams about that night so it's in my mind a lot. None of you were there and you only heard about it so it's not in your mind like it is with mine.'

Sirius sighed, 'I know and I wish you didn't have those dreams. Okay, go with your girl while I keep watch.'

Harry gave Sirius a hug before he and Luna moved back to the corner. 'That was smart Harry.'

'I'm just glad I thought of it. What do you think he will be like?'

'I believe since magic helped him stay alive and brought him back, then he would be gone. His wraith was around due to dark magic. He was back due to a dark ritual. I would say his body was destroyed and the wraith crossed over or it just dissipated.'

'I think you're right. Without magic keeping him together or alive, he will be gone. I wonder how the prophecy works then if his wraith does just disappear.'

'Once it's over the unspeakables will work on that.'

It didn't take long for Amelia and her aurors to discover exactly what happened to Voldemort, and his death eaters. Voldemort drained the life out of every person that was marked, yet it was not enough to keep him alive. The two house elves at Malfoy manor told Amelia what they saw. Once all the death eaters dropped dead, Voldemort's body disintegrated, then his spirit just blew apart. Amelia left the aurors to document everything and organise for the bodies to be removed. She did speak with Narcissa who admitted she locked her son in the cellar so he wouldn't be forced to take the mark. Right now he was furious at his mother and blamed her for his father's death and allowing the muggles to take over. Amelia made a quick visit to Draco Malfoy and explained that unless he changed his ways, he will live out his days as a muggle. But she will make sure her aurors keep a very close eye on him.

Sirius smiled when he saw Amelia walking towards him. By the time she reached him, Harry and Luna had joined him.

'He ended up draining the life out of every person who had the dark mark. It wasn't enough to keep him alive. His body disintegrated and his wraith blew up.'

Harry sagged so much that he ended up sitting on the cold floor, 'It's over,' he whispered.

'It is pup,' Sirius said kindly, 'It's fully and completely over. You finally get that normal life you've been after for so long.'

'Yeah,' Harry smiled then looked at his girlfriend, 'Actually, it won't be normal, not with Luna. But that is the type of life I can deal with.'

'And you will be dealing with it for the rest of your life,' Luna smiled then snogged her boyfriend. Neither teenager cared that they were sitting on the floor in the atrium of the ministry of magic, or that people were watching them. It was time they could be just like any other teenage couple, and snog.

Sirius cast a notice me not charm on Harry and his girlfriend. It wasn't really a good sight for people to see. Two young teenagers snogging in the atrium of the ministry of magic and right in front of the minister for magic.

'So Snape would have been one of them?' Sirius asked.

'Snape was amongst the bodies, along with Peter Pettigrew. I believe James and Lily can rest in peace now.'

Sirius sighed as he nodded, 'That is part of Harry's problem. He never believed they could rest until the ones responsible had paid for their deaths. Voldemort, Peter and Snape were the reason they died.'

'He also has you now Sirius, which will go a long way into allowing him to finally have the life he deserves and should have had since his parent's died. Well, since they are dead, there is no use me staying here. The guards will remain as there are still a lot of people that have not turned up, yet they would not have the mark. I will also need to organise a search of the ministry in case we missed any. I would hate for someone to come across a body.'

'I'll leave you to it, I might take Harry and Luna home. I'll be back tomorrow to continue our meetings.'

Amelia walked off to speak with some of her aurors and the guards, Sirius knelt down near his godson and his girlfriend who had finally stopped snogging.

'Since they are dead, we have no reason to remain, so let's get out of here. I'll floo Xeno when we get home.'

'What about Tonks?'

'She'll know where we've gone, but if she hears the latest then she will know she won't be needed as a personal bodyguard anymore. She can finally return to what she loved doing, being an auror.'

Sirius grabbed Harry and Luna's hand and pulled them to their feet. It took them a while to get out of the ministry as many stopped to either thank Harry or ask what was going on. Sirius answered since he was involved in all the plans to stop Voldemort and his death eaters. Many that heard he was innocent only now believed he really was helping make their world better.

Amelia released a statement about what happened to Voldemort and his death eaters. She also spoke to the unspeakables about the prophecy. They all agreed that it was fulfilled the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby. It was due to the dark magic of horcruxes that kept him alive, he would have died otherwise.

Albus still refuse to take the oath and he was upset that so many died, which he believed could have been prevented. Minerva and Poppy could see Albus aging, and quickly. If he didn't take the oath in the next week, they believed he would die of old age. Minerva called a meeting with the rest of the staff. They needed to know about Albus, but also about the changes that would be happening at Hogwarts. They wanted to be prepared. Minerva was not sure if she would be offered the job as headmistress, and she wasn't sure she wanted the job. But she will wait to decide, wait to hear who might be up for the job as headmaster or mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If she was offered the job she would have to take some time to think about it. If she turned it down or was not offered the position, she would not be upset as she loved teaching. So in one way, she had made up her mind. But she would still wait and see who might be mentioned to be the new headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts. She would hate for someone like Fudge, Malfoy or Umbridge to be offered the job. She knew they never would but there could be others like them.

Arthur Weasley loved his new job even if he missed working with muggle objects. A muggleborn was given his old job as they needed someone that understood the muggle world. It would also be a muggleborn who would end up taking the position of the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. That class will be mandatory for all children raised in the wizarding world. There would also now be a magical studies class, for all muggleborns or muggle raised students. So even though some old tradition would be gone from Hogwarts, everyone wanted the students to know laws, customs and traditions, which would be part of that new class. The ministry is being overhauled, especially with how they hire employees. No more would people get a job unless they could do the job and had the right newt scores and pass an aptitude test. Some people realised that there were students who could do the job they want and pass an aptitude test, yet there nerves stop them getting the newt scores they deserve so the test would show if they could do the job. They wanted people who could and would do the job, not for money, but because they want to do the job.

The wizarding world was changing, and most, not all, but most believed it was for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Even though Sirius was helping at the ministry, he was offered the job as defence against the dark arts teacher. He figured with Voldemort dead then the curse on the job should be broken. He also thought he could keep an eye on some students who might cause trouble. They might have signed the oath but Sirius new teenagers fight and some just don't think of the consequences of their actions.

Remus ended up surprised when he was offered the chance to return to Hogwarts, as the history of magic teacher, but he instantly accepted the job. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were both offered jobs at Hogwarts. Andromeda would be taking over potions and Ted will be taking transfiguration. He might be a lawyer, but he had always hoped he could eventually teach. Now he can retire from one job he loved and begin his new job that he had been looking forward to.

Minerva was offered the job as headmistress when Albus refused to take the oath and because of his advanced age he was now confined to a bed in St Mungo's. No matter what anyone said, he refuse to believe the oath was good for their world.

The changes at Hogwarts ended up accepted by all the staff and they also believed it would help those lazy or troubled students.

Many also liked the changes at the ministry, but some, like old purebloods didn't. They were the ones who refused to go back to working at the ministry. But everyone now that worked there was questioned using veritaserum, then they did an aptitude test before they could even apply for a job. Many of the muggleborns that had left the wizarding world were contacted, some of those took jobs at the ministry, some remained in the muggle world, but they said if they had children they felt better now that their children would not be discriminated against. Many that joined the MIA or MMS remained so they could continue to protect everyone, magical or muggle. But some did return to the magical world and took up positions in the ministry.

Harry returned to Hogwarts, and he was actually ahead of his classes because he had Sirius and Tonks teaching him while they were in hiding and filling in the prime minister and the queen. But one thing that Harry and Luna liked, they could sit together at meals now. All students could sit at any table, apart from the welcoming feast, the leaving feast and the first morning of the new school year, when their head of house had to hand out their schedules.

'So you were there when we came in to the give the oath?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, just sitting together using my cloak while we were waiting to see if Voldemort turned up.'

'So when did you and Luna get together?' dean asked.

'Not long before we left Hogwarts for the holidays.'

'Harry was feeling down, so I snogged him,' Luna said making Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus laugh. Seamus had apologised to Harry for not believing him. But Harry waved him off, saying if his mum was alive and told him someone was lying, he would probably believe her.

Harry still refused to have anything to do with Hermione and Ron. But ever since they all returned to Hogwarts, Hermione had been spending most of her time alone, and usually in the library. Ron sometimes hang out with Dean and Seamus. As far as Harry was concerned, Luna was his girlfriend, and best friend, but Neville was also his best friend. Neville had been one of the people writing to him when he had been hiding out at Grimmauld place. He always filled Harry in on what he had heard or read in the papers, to Harry, Neville was loyal.

'So with these changes,' Harry looked at the three boys that shared his dorm, 'does that mean you'll be working harder and trying not to get into trouble?' he smirked.

'Well, even if we only earn five galleons, it will still get us things in Honeydukes,' Seamus said.

'Whose idea was being able to cash in your points for money?'

'Well, I said we should have individual points, then Sirius, Tonks and I talked and thought how could this be worked to make trouble makers or lazy people actually do their work or stop causing trouble. Then Tonks said most kids our age would hand our homework in on time and finished if it meant we got five points, which would go towards money at the end of term. We hash out a few things then took it to Madam Bones. But the teachers had to sign a new magical contract, one that means they have to be fair when awarding or taking points. Snape would have broken that straight away, but at least we know now that if we lose points, we earned that.'

'So tomorrow we start classes again, with new teachers. What's your godfather like?' Neville asked.

'Brilliant, he makes learning fun, but he also makes sure we know how serious the spells we're using can be.'

'At least we'll be learning, all Umbitch did was make us read the book,' Dean said.

'I like that name, who started it?' Luna asked.

'We're not sure, we just heard other kids saying it and it just spread throughout Hogwarts. Most that were here supported…him, but some might have only pretended, so we think it was someone like that,' Dean said.

'I'm just glad it's all over. We can just be students learning, having fun, playing quidditch, and snogging our girlfriends,' Harry grinned at Luna who pecked him on the lips, 'or boyfriends as in Luna's case. Ted Tonks is a great person, so transfiguration will be good. It's strange though, Sirius heard that McGonagall might not take up the position as headmistress as she liked teaching, yet she did.'

'Maybe they mentioned a name of a person who wouldn't do a good job that was being considered,' Neville said.

'You could be right Neville. If someone like this Umbridge was offered the job I'm sure McGonagall would instantly say she would do it just to keep a person like her out.'

'Exactly Mr Potter. But I will not be saying just whose name was mentioned,' Minerva smiled down at the Gryffindor's then just kept walking up to the staff table.

'So it must have been someone terrible, not good with kids or didn't care about our education,' Seamus said.

'Or all three,' Luna said.

'Yes, or all three,' Harry glanced up at the staff table. It was the first time he ever saw all the staff looking happy and relaxed. One thing he did notice straight away was how Sirius seemed to be leaning close to the astronomy teacher, Sinistra. Harry wondered if his godfather was flirting with the young professor. Harry didn't mind if Sirius began dating Professor Sinistra, he always found her nice whenever they had astronomy. He would have to wait and see.

Over the first week of the new Hogwarts, every students had nothing to complain about. Those few who didn't like the changes had now changed their minds. But all you had to do was look at the points and see that every student was earning points. Naturally some had a lot more, but this meant even the ones that weren't very smart or studious could still earn points then get something out of it at the end of the school year. Also, the teachers seemed happier which made classes better. History of magic was no longer nap time, but no one complained as everyone was finally enjoying that class with Remus Lupin teaching.

Moony had disappeared when the magic was taken from him. When Remus did the oath, Moony never returned. He had spoken to Harry the first night at Hogwarts, and apologised for trusting Albus and stayed away while he was a child. Harry may never get close to Remus, but at least now there was no more animosity between them.

Two students ended up suspended for a month when they tried to hurt Luna for going out with him. The girls did not believe Luna was right to get Harry Potter. The portraits instantly called a house elf who protected Luna while two other house elves took the two girls to their head of house. Under the new rules, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe was suspended for a month but they were also warned. If they did anything against another student when they returned, they would be expelled.

Everyone in Ravenclaw had already stopped bullying Luna because of the new laws, but some also reasoned that since she was now dating Harry Potter, who happened to be friends with George and Fred Weasley. They knew they could end up pranked with something embarrassing. A few of the second, third and fourth year girls finally started to talk friendly towards the blond girl, and now Luna actually had some friends in Ravenclaw.

Hermione had apologised to Harry, she even said she knew they would never be as they were, but she knew it was right to apologise for following the headmaster when he told them not to write.

Ron never apologised and Harry still refuse to have anything to do with him. Ron seemed to think Harry was the reason why he was no longer a prefect. It didn't seem to penetrate his mind that there were no more prefects as the private security now did the job that the prefects used to do.

Ginny Weasley had been trying to come up with a way to get Luna away from Harry. One of the portraits had overheard her talking to herself and told the head of Gryffindor, Sirius Black. Ginny ended up suspended since she planned to use a love potion on Harry, get him to have sex with her so she could fall pregnant. Molly and Arthur were both furious at their daughter and made her spend the month she was home with her aunt Muriel, where she would be put through a lot of lessons on etiquette and manners.

Every day as Harry sat in the great hall with his girlfriend beside him and his real friends also with him, he couldn't help smiling. There had hardly been any trouble, just a few instances but nothing dangerous. Every student was enjoying their classes, and also every student enjoyed being able to go to Hogsmeade every weekend, including the first and second years.

The four houses decided to make up reserve quidditch team, mainly so more students could play. So the weekend when the main teams didn't play, the reserve teams did. It also meant that if one of the main players ended up hurt, there would be another player read to take his or her position. For the first time in a long time, Slytherin finally had girls on the team and they didn't cheat so the games were fairer.

The second weekend since they returned was the first dance party that would be held at Hogwarts. It was not formal like the yule ball, it was more like a party. The clothes were more relaxed but they were told the clothes had to be decent. Only one student stayed away, Hermione Granger, but Ron Weasley ended up storming out of the room when no girl would dance with him. Some said that he had bad manners, he was brash and often offended people.

Harry danced with Luna most of the night, but he did dance with a few female friends. Not one of them were fans or wanted Harry in a romantic way, they were just friends. Harry liked that some of his male friends dance with Luna, and they were all friendly towards her.

There were no more bullying, no more bad names being used, no more bias and unfair teachers. Hogwarts was finally a school where most students enjoyed their classes, and worked hard towards learning, but also earning points. Even though Sirius had kicked it off when they left, Harry couldn't help being happy that now their world was safe, Voldemort and the death eaters were dead, everyone could finally look towards the future, and it was a future that was fair for everyone. They could see many more witches and wizards being born in the near future.

Even though Harry was only sixteen now, he knew he and Luna would marry before leaving Hogwarts, and it would probably be not long after they left before they had their first child. It was one thing they both wanted, children, and a lot of them. They had talked and said they might even see if they can create their own quidditch team filled with their seven children. But both said they would not say no to more. They wanted a large family and they were determined to have it.

Now the war was over and the wizarding world was a safer and fairer place, many knew their numbers would be increasing. Wars meant they lost a lot of people. Peace will mean more babies will be born over the next ten years that there were over the last fifty years.

It was a new world, one for all magical beings, human and creatures alike.

The end:


End file.
